Watching Digimon Fronteir
by bmidd111
Summary: The families of the Legendary Warriors had noticed their children's altered behavior, and had been curious for a while now. Even so, they'd never wanted to push their children into telling them if they didn't want to. However, the Celestial Angels decide that they deserve to know what had happened to cause this and call everyone to the Digital World. It is time.
1. Chapter 1

Takuya Kanbara was on holiday from School. It had been one year since they had gone to the Digital World and today he was going to meet up with his friends for not only their anniversary for going to the Digital World, but also the anniversary of the defeat of Lucemon as well as saving Koichi. Just as he had finished getting ready, his mother walked up to him, "and just where do you think you're going young man?! You need to help us set up for Shinya's party today!" she exclaimed. "*sigh* mom, I know it's Shinya's Birthday, but the actual party isn't for hours! I promised I'd meet up with my friends today!" Takuya cried, looking at the clock on the wall. "I know you care about your friends Takuya, but your younger brother is just as important, right?" Mrs Kanbara asked.

Just as the brown-haired boy opened his mouth to reply, his phone gave off a certain buzzing sound that he'd been longing to hear for a year now. Takuya's eyes widened and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, just as his mother did the same. On the screen of his phone was a very familiar symbol. It looked kind of like a cross, only circular. It had been a whole year since he'd heard that sound and seen that symbol. "Lady Ophanimon, is something wrong?" the brown-haired boy asked seriously, surprising his mother and brother. _"Nothing is wrong young Takuya, but I feel that after everything that you and the other Warriors have been through, your families deserve to know more. All of you need to take the 5:45 outbound train"_ Ophanimon said, before the phone went silent. Mrs Kanbara was very confused, but before she could ask her oldest son, who seemed to know, what was going on, her husband opened the door, "I'm home- oh, what are you both standing here for?" the man asked, mobile phone out and in his hand.

Takuya looked at both his parents, "Mom, Dad, get your shoes and grab Shinya, we have a train to catch" he said so seriously that it startled both of his parents into action. Soon they were all seated in the car and driving towards the train station. Takuya stared silently out the window, knee bouncing with nerves. Shinya stared at his older brother. The ten year old had always known that his brother was an energetic hot-head, but he seemed different right now for some reason. Shinya could tell that the boy wasn't just energetic at the moment but _nervous_. He had never known Takuya to be nervous or scared of anything. He'd always been so confident and brave. But now? Who was this 'Lady Ophanimon' person? And why was his brother so respectful towards her? Takuya had barely ever shown their own _parents_ a quarter of that much respect. The younger boy just couldn't understand it. Soon they reached the train station, but when Mr Kanbara went to buy their tickets, four red ones popped out of the machine instantly.

The younger Kanbara boy thought that there was something strange about them. As the group boarded the train, Takuya looked around. Sure enough, sitting not even ten meters from them was his best friend Koji Minamoto and his father and Step-mother. The brown-haired boy grinned, "hey, Koji!" he called, walking over to the black-haired boy. Mr and Mrs Kanbara as well as the man and woman with the black-haired boy jumped, watching as Takuya stood next to the other boy. Koji smirked, "hey Takuya, so, you got Lady Ophanimon's message too, huh?" he asked. The Kanbara's were utterly confused. Who was this boy? Mr Kanbara looked closer at the teen. He didn't look like anyone from his son's School, or soccer league. Both family's watched as their sons struck up a conversation like old friends. Eventually the woman who appeared to be this 'Koji's' mother came over to them, "hello" she said. Mrs Kanbara smiled slightly, "hello, it appears that our son's are friends" she replied.

"It seems so, though I've never known Koji to make friends in any of the towns we've lived in" the woman said. Mrs Kanbara held out her hand, "Isuzu Kanbara," she introduced herself, "this is my husband Kaito and our youngest son Shinya" she said. The brown-haired woman smiled and shook Isuzu's hand, "Yuriko Minamoto, that's my husband Akira and our son Koji" she replied. Isuzu nodded, "nice to meet you all" she replied, as Yuriko smiled at Shinya. Meanwhile Takuya was deep in a discussion with Koji, "so you think your brother and Mother are somewhere on this train too huh?" he asked quietly. Koji nodded, "Koichi has been sending me texts ever since the initial ones from Lady Ophanimon about where they are. His last one put him and our Mother on this train as well, probably somewhere down the other end" the Legendary Warrior of Light explained. "Well, this is gonna be fun, especially the meeting between your Dad, Stepmom, Mother and brother, huh?" Takuya asked, grinning awkwardly. Koji shivered, "you have no idea, I don't think mom even knows about my mother being alive or around still, not to mention anything about Koichi's existence. Dad told me she was dead and I had no idea about Koichi until we went to the Digital World- I just hope there are no explosions later" the black-haired boy grimaced.

Just as they pulled up into the Station the phones of the adults and two boys went off. Ophanimon had sent them another message: _"take the elevator to the basement"_ thankfully this time Takuya was ready for it and pulled his family off with him as he raced off the vehicle. As they exited the carriage, Koji looked around frantically for his Mother and twin. Their! Two flashes of blue moving through the crowd, close enough to the elevator not to miss it this time. He sighed quietly, and the two families hurried out of the gate. Managing to reach the elevator before it closed, the two boys sighed in relief. Koji subtly checked his messages and sighed quietly when he saw the message from Koichi: _"we're in the elevator now, didn't miss it this time ;-D"._ It was pretty packed in the elevator, with seven people total in it, but no one complained.

Most of the adults were mystified by this situation and wanted answers, but didn't think demanding them from the two oldest boys was a good idea. Suddenly the elevator began speeding up, going down more levels than there were floors. By this point Shinya was getting a little scared, and clung to his big brother's pant leg. "What's going on? Their aren't this many floors in the Station?" one of the men asked in shock, but Takuya wasn't sure if it was his own father or Koji's who'd said this. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened again, the group found themselves in an underground Train Station. Or at least that's what it looked like to most of the people there. Takuya and Koji knew that it was something else though, and both wondered who'd fixed the place up after Lucemon had trashed it a year ago. Koji looked around, before spotting his twin and mother coming out of another elevator, "Koichi! Mother!" he called, rushing over to the two dark blue-haired people walking out of another elevator to their left.

The woman smiled in surprise, "Koji!" she replied as her other son gave her a hug. When the Light twin pulled away, he smiled at his brother. Koichi returned the look and they hugged. Mr Minamoto was shocked by this, "Satomi?" he asked. The woman looked up and frowned just slightly, "Akira" she muttered sadly. Takuya, Koji and Koichi, sensing the tension, began to figit, before Koichi turned to the oldest of the Kanbara boys, "that's right, I haven't introduced you to our Mother yet, have I Takuya?" he asked. The brown-haired boy shook his head, "not yet, no" he walked up to the blue-haired woman, "hello Ma'am, I'm Takuya Kanbara, I'm friends with your sons" he said, introducing himself, his younger brother and his parents, who seemed to be genuinely friendly towards the divorced woman. Before things could get awkward again, another elevator reached the bottom and opened it's doors.

A large boy, heavy-set woman and average looking man left the box, the boy smiling and waving when he saw them, "hey Taky, Koji, Koichi! How're you guys doing!" he called. Takuya turned to face the new boy and grinned, "hey JP, great to see ya again" he replied, giving the boy a high-five. "Everyone, this is Junpei Shibayama, or JP as we all call him" he introduced the new boy, seemingly another friend. "Nice to meet you all, you can just call me JP" the large boy introduced himself with a sweeping bow and a grin. "My name is Indra Shibayama" the man introduced himself. "Kirin Shibayama, nice to meet you all" the woman said with a nod. Two elevators opened and out rushed a man and a woman with one older boy and one younger one, and another man and woman with a girl the same age as Takuya and Koji, the woman being blond and the man was black-haired. "Phew, we made it!" The small boy, who looked to be the same age as Shinya sighed with relief. "Tommy, glad to see you could make it!" JP said happily. The small boy grinned up at everyone, "yep, almost missed it, but we made it!" he said cheerfully. The mother of the Tommy boy introduced herself as Yumi Himi, with her husband being Ren Himi. Their oldest son was Yutaka. The girl was Zoe Orimoto, her father's name was Ken Orimoto and was Japanese, while his wife was named Aurora and was Italian. Making their daughter a mix of both.

"Well, now that we all know each other, shall we all get on the train now?" Koichi asked. Everyone climbed on board, just as the clock struck 6. All the doors closed simultaneously and the train began to move. The parents were all surprised by their children yet again, when every one of them except the Kanbara's youngest son and the Himi's oldest moved to a different carriage and began to happily chat to each other. Even Koichi, who had never been a very out-going boy, was sitting with the others and talking about one thing or another. Meanwhile their parents were sitting and awkwardly looking around at each other. Especially Yuriko, Akira and Satomi. None of them knew what say to each other, and Yuriko kept staring at her husband, wondering just who the boy who'd shown up with his ex was. Not literally mind you, it was obvious that she was his mother, but the brown-haired woman had never known that the other woman was still around, let alone that Koji had a twin brother living with her.

Akira was making sure to keep his distance from both his wife and ex, fearing that he'd be in for a huge chewing out when he was finally forced to explain everything. "So, Satomi-San?" Yuriko began, deciding to get this over with and learn a bit more about her son's birth mother and hopefully her mysterious son, before she actually braved talking to the boy himself. The blue-haired woman looked up at the brown-haired one, "yes?" she asked, seeming rather faint. Come to think of it, the other woman did look a bit pale. The brown-haired woman frowned, "are you alright?" she asked. Satomi smiled, "I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all, did you want to ask me something?" she asked curiously. Yuriko smiled slightly, "I just wanted to talk a bit if you're up for it?" she asked. The long-haired woman nodded, "of course, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Your son- I didn't know that Koji had a twin brother" Yuriko began.

Satomi smiled, "oh Koichi is a wonderful boy, he's so kind and gentle, always looking after me when I need it, you'd think he was _my_ parent sometimes with how much he does and how he worries" she giggled softly. The other woman giggled too, smiling, "what about Koji?" She asked. Yuriko hummed as she listened to the other woman talk, "is he doing well? He really only comes over on the weekends most times. Most days he helps Koichi around the house with chores and errands so that I can get more rest, but other days he and Koichi go off to spend time with their friends- I was so glad when Koichi told me he had friends, he's always been very quiet and reclusive" the blue-haired woman explained. "Well, as far as I can tell, Koji seems to be doing fine, he's become a lot nicer to me recently, he even bought me flowers for the anniversary of my marriage to Akira- oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "What is it?" Satomi asked curiously. "That wasn't polite of me- reminding you that I- well, replaced you in your marriage, I really shouldn't have said that" Yuriko replied.

"It's fine, really, I know that my ex-husband doesn't love me anymore, but I just wish that we could have gotten a chance to talk a lot sooner, or at least worked something out that would have been easier on the boys" The dark blue-haired woman said sadly. Yuriko frowned. She felt bad for the woman, not to mention both Koji and Koichi. If she had just known about all of this sooner-. As everyone else talked, the children were beginning to get excited, "I can't wait to be part of Kazemon and Zephrimon again!" Zoe squealed, although quietly. Tommy nodded, "I wanna see Yutaka's face when I turn into KorIkakumon in front of 'im!" he said grinning. JP grinned, "getting to be Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon again would be awesome" he agreed. "You said it, after all we went through, loosing Agunimon was really hard on me. Not being able to feel that warmth flowing through me made me feel so overwhelmingly cold!" Takuya shuddered, before pausing and turning to their youngest member, "no offense Tommy" the Flame Warrior continued. Tommy giggled, "no problem Takuya" the nine year old replied. Zoe turned to look at the twins, who stayed quiet all this time, "well Koji, Koichi, are you looking forward to getting your Spirits back?" the half Italian asked. "Sorry guys, we're just having a bit of an early-life crisis, don't mind us" Koji replied.

Tommy tilted his head to the side, "why, what's wrong?" he asked. Every one of their friends was now listening to the conversation. Koichi sighed and sat up straight, "Lady Ophanimon said that our families deserved to know more, well I'm assuming she means finding out about what happened in the past and what we did" the boy explained. JP frowned, "yeah, so?" he asked. Koji clenched his fists, but his brother calmed him with a hand on his shoulder. The Dark Twin turned to face their friend, "did you forget who I used to be?" he asked in a dead tone of voice, "our Mother already has so much to deal with, plus she's sick so often. I'm worried that the added stress of what we're going to see will push her over the edge and-" Koichi choked back a sob, desperately trying to shake off his fears, but they kept crawling back. The dark thoughts always came back, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Suddenly he felt a warm hand over his. The boy looked up at his brother, "everything will be fine Koichi, I promise" Koji said calmly.

The Kimura blinked at the other boy, before smiling and drying his eyes, "right, s-sorry for breaking down like that" he muttered. But the Light twin shook his head, "don't worry about it, everyone gets stressed sometimes. As long as you don't let it overwhelm you" Koji replied. After a few more minutes, a loud yell sounded, making many people cover their ears, "what the heck!" Indra Shibayama exclaimed. The train soon stopped and the doors opened to a lush forest. Everyone, (except the five who'd been there before) stepped off the train and looked around in awe. There was a sign nearby that read "Forest Terminal" so the adults assumed that was where they were. But none of them had ever seen this place before, and the twin's father was even a travel agent. "Where- are we?" Aroura Orimoto wondered out loud, still gaping at the scenery around her, "questo posto è assolutamente meraviglioso!" she exclaimed, slipping into Italian accidently.

Ken smiled slightly at his wife, while Zoe was beaming at the fact that her mother seemed to like the Digital World as much as she did. Many others though, not understanding Italian just looked confused, "um, what did she say?" Kirin Shibayama asked the man. The Orimoto turned to the woman, "she said 'this place is absolutely beautiful'" he explained, smiling sheepishly, "sorry, Aroura has a tendency to just slip into speaking Italian sometimes" he apologised. Isuzu shook her head, "no it's fine, but I have no idea where we go from here" the Kanbara replied. Suddenly all their phones went off at once, _"welcome to the Forest Terminal in the Digital World. Please proceed up the stairs and I will meet you at the top"_ the woman said, before the devices went silent again. The parents, noticing that their children had already begun climbing the stairs, hurried to follow them.

The trek was mostly silent, partly due to how tiring it was to walk up so many flights of stairs. None of the adults could understand how their kids could not only be so calm about being in a supposedly different world, (which many of the sceptical parents weren't buying anyway) but also climb so many stairs without a complaint or even a hint of strain. It was like all this was normal to them. The only one who wasn't with their friends was Koichi, who was helping his mother up the stairs and supporting her when she became short of breath and had to rest. When Koji noticed this, he immediately rushed back down the stairs, "why didn't you two say anything? I would have been more than happy to help" he muttered. Neither his brother nor his mother chose to respond to his question, so the Warrior of Light just focused on helping them up the stairs. Eventually Kaito Kanbara noticed the state of the Kimura woman and went back to help her himself, since Akira looked too awkward to even approach his ex. This got him a dirty look shot at him by his current wife, as it seemed the two women had bonded over their shared sons and kind demeanours.

When the group finally reached the top of the stairs, a woman/armoured angel person walked up to them. She smiled warmly, but with slight worry as well, "greetings Legendary Warriors and family members of them all. Welcome to the Digital World, one which your children know very well as I'm sure you've noticed by now" the woman began. Shinya gaped at her, "excuse me miss, are you an angel?" he asked. Takuya smiled fondly at his little brother, the boy **was** only nine years old. The woman smiled, "I suppose I would be considered the closest thing to an angel by people in your world. My name is Ophanimon and I'm an Angel-type Digimon" she explained. The six Legendary Warriors walked towards the woman, before bowing, "Lady Ophanimon, I'm glad to see that you and this world are doing better than when we last left it" Zoe said. "Yeah, to tell you the truth, I was worried that things wouldn't go back to the way they were after everything that happened, but I'm glad to see you and this world in such good shape" JP continued.

The parents were now staring in shock. They'd never heard their kids talk like that- ever! Just who was this Ophanimon person to make all of them act so, polite and, and- none of them even knew what to call it! Ophanimon smiled, "thank you children, I truly appreciate all of your kind words, but there is a reason I called you all here again, along with your parents" she replied. The Celestial turned, "come follow me everyone, and I will explain it all to you" she said.

 ** _ḐḞ_**

Once everyone was filled in on what they needed to know immediately, they were led into what looked like a large meeting room where two more Digimon waited. One was a humanoid angel Digimon like Ophanimon, the other looked like a huge white and pink rabbit-like Digimon with huge hands and two golden rings around the bottoms of his ear-like protrusions. The children all went up to the other two Digimon and bowed in respect, "Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, I hope you've been doing better than last time" Takuya asked, smiling cheerfully. Seraphimon nodded. "that I have young Takuya, I must say being myself again is much more relaxing than I remembered it being" he replied. Cherubimon however became contrite, "I have been much better than the last time we were face to face- I've been working on a new plan to promote equality amongst Human and Beast-type Digimon. It's been going very well so far, especially with the help of my friends" he said, smiling at his two companions at the end.

Seraphimon suddenly stood up, "alright, I believe it is time to begin- Baromon, if you would?" he called. A huge circle like thing rose up from nowhere and moved up from the floor to the ceiling. When it reached the ceiling, what looked like a huge TV screen was left behind. Yutaka Himi gaped, "what the!" he exclaimed, while most of the parents were left speechless. For the Legendary Warriors, this was just another aspect of the Digital World, they all knew that things here didn't always work like they did back home. "We have gathered you here, families of the Warrior's, because we believe that you all deserve to know what happened to your children a year ago. You may find some of what you're about to see disturbing, others may need some time alone, but I assure you that your children didn't go through all of this for nothing- they have saved both of our worlds with their valiant and courageous efforts and we couldn't be more grateful or more proud to call them our worlds heroes" Seraphimon explained.

The Angel Digimon floated over to stand with the others then the screen began to play:

 _Digimon Frontier theme song_

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

 _With faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we live by the lessons we've learned!_

 _As we work towards one solution! Through a Spirit evolution!_

 _I am the one, huh! I am the one! Digimon!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Forever united as one! Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won! Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve!_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

 _If we're all for one world there's a world, for us all!_

 _Digimon!_

Pretty much all the adults gasped in shock when they saw what the opening showed. Everyone was confused, but many figured that it would be easier to just watch this 'show' of their children's apparent adventures in this strange world in order to get the answers they wanted. The Legendary Warriors on the other hand were awing at how cool that opening was. At how awesome they had looked. The screen then faded to white and everyone turned back to watch it. The title came up: _All aboard._

 _Takuya was shown panting as he ran down the street. His phone rang as he did, and he looked down at it. "5:40! Ah!" he exclaimed and kept running. The boy passed a younger one kicking a soccer ball around with his father on the street._

"Now that's just bad parenting, letting your kids play on the street and _encouraging_ them by doing it too" Isuzu muttered.

 _"Here comes!" the boy called as Takuya ran past, kicking the soccer ball towards his father, but the man was distracted by his phone, which was making a strange noise and had a strange looking symbol of a cross on the screen. "Dad! The ball!" the little boy exclaimed as it rolled downhill passed him._

Many of the adults were realising that the noise and symbol on that mans phone had been the same ones that had been on all of their phones when they were called here.

 _The soccer ball rolled downhill past Takuya, "sorry, the phone, that noise!" the father exclaimed, as the goggle-wearing boy noticed the ball roll passed him as he ran. "I'll get it!" Takuya called back to the father and son, "kids these days" he muttered in slight frustration as the ball reached the bottom of the hill. He managed to stop it with his foot and turned back to kick it up the hill. As he was doing that however, the boy didn't notice the large truck heading right for him._

Isuzu gasped in horror while her husband gripped her hand. Her eyes were riveted on the screen, and she didn't even have enough attention for anything else to even scold her son, since she'd told him over and over again not to go out into the street. All the adults looked horrified, and though she knew that he'd gotten to the Digital World just fine, Ophanimon was worried. She hadn't known that Takuya had almost gotten hit by a truck because of her message.

 _It was then that the boy looked to the side and finally noticed the vehicle driving towards him. The driver was distracted by his phone, which was making the same noise as apparently every other phone, and when he looked forwards again and cried out, it looked like it might be too late._

Now the female angel Digimon was feeling even guiltier, because she knew that that was **defiantly** her fault. Cherubimon noticed his friend's guilt and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Ophanimon smiled up at him slightly. "Takuya!" Isuzu screamed along with Shinya, while their father didn't take his eyes off the screen for a second.

 _"Oh perfect!" Takuya cried as the truck skidded to the side, but the force of it's momentum dragged it's trailer around and it was headed right for the boy, who was frozen in shock and fear as he watched his death come closer, "this, is my destiny?" he asked in terror and disbelief. Suddenly the screen was over-taken by digital numbers until it faded out on a clock who's hands were travelling backwards until they landed on 4:35. Taukya was shown sitting at a table staring at the clock. The table had all kinds of food on it including a cake._

 _Shinya was shown to be laying on the floor near the table reading a comic book with multiple comics and cards on the floor around him. "Oh honey, you can't be late tonight, it's Shinya's Birthday!" Isuzu said over the phone to her husband. "And tell Dad I want something big! A forklikft!" the boy called._

JP was confused and he looked at the younger Kanbara, "you wanted a forklift for your Birthday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Shinya shrugged, "all those construction vehicles are really cool" the boy defended himself sheepishly.

 _Takuya sighed and looked down at the cake on the table, "mind your manners Shinya, and don't even think of eating that cake Takuya" Mrs Kanbara said without looking at the boy, just as he went to steal a strawberry._

Koji couldn't help but snicker quietly at his best friend, who was so utterly taken down by his mom. Takuya scowled at the blue-haired boy, before he grinned wickedly and moved up behind Koji, "you wanna laugh about something, huh buddy?" he asked, before he dug his hands into Koji's ribs. The other boy shrieked in ticklishness and wacked his Leader upside the head. The wieldier of the Spirits of Flame growled, before Zoe promptly hit both boys on their heads. That shut them up real quick. The watching parents couldn't help but marvel at their children's dynamics around each other. Yuriko was surprised that her Step-son was ticklish and vowed to use this to her advantage later on. Satomi Kimura noticed the cheeky smile on her sons Stepmother's face and smiled slightly. The woman didn't seem so bad. She hoped that they got a chance to talk privately later.

 _Takuya sighed and pushed the fruit back into place and sucked the cream off his finger afterwards. "Man I'm bored. My whole life is boring!" the boy muttered. "Bored, boring" Takuya sighed. Suddenly the boy noticed his phone beeping and saw that the screen had a message on it: do you want to start? With yes/no options. The 'yes' option was highlighted black and was flashing. "Incoming message? No name, weird" he said to himself, looking at the screen. "Well, it's bound to be better than being bored" Takuya sighed, nonchalantly clicking 'yes'._

"Takuya, I can't believe you! A random person sends you a message and you just click 'yes' without any thought! What if that had been one of those bug messages and it infected your phone with a bunch of viruses! Do _you_ have the money to buy yourself a new phone?" Isuzu demanded. Takuya shrank in his seat, "no Mom, sorry, I'll be more careful from now on" he agreed quickly, wanting to avoid a full on rant.

 _The 'yes' option turned red and the screen zoomed into the phones screen. "Takuya Kanbara," a female voice said from over the phone. The boy was surprised and stared at his phones screen in confusion, "it's time to decide your future Takuya" the voice continued. "Hey, wait a minute, who is this, what do you mean, 'my future'?"Takuya asked, picking up the phone and standing up. "Your destiny is calling you. Take the 5:45 outbound train" the woman's voice said. "This is way better than being bored, 'my destiny', that's downright cool" Takuya said, before looking up at the clock again to check the time. It had just become 5:00, 'oh, I'll never make it- but that's never stopped me before!' he thought optimistically, grabbing his hat and goggles from where they were draped over the back of his chair and running out of the room. "Getting an ugly tie is_ _ **not**_ _the Cuban missile crisis, and Takuya be careful out there and no playing in the street it's dangerous!" Isuzu called out after the boy._

Zoe scowled at him, "your Mom _literally_ told you that as you were running out the door and what do you do?" she scolded the boy. "Hey, get off my back Zo, I said I was sorry, sheesh, I was just trying to be a nice guy and help that kid and his Dad out, but now suddenly it's my fault?!" he demanded, sinking further into his seat and away from the blond girl.

 _Back to Takuya's face as he watched the truck skid towards him, "man, why do Mom's always have to be right?!" he cried in fear._

Everyone was instantly tense again as they waited with baited breathe to see what would happen, "Takuya!" Isuzu cried, clutching her husband's arm, who was just as tense as she was.

 _As the truck skid closer, the boy jumped to the side and away from the danger, while his phone went off again. The vehicle skidded to a stop, and the driver opened the door, "you okay?!" the man called worriedly. Takuya picked himself up, "yeah, I'm fine" he replied breathlessly, looking at his phone's screen. It was still intact, but he knew that he was probably even later now, "oh no!" he groaned, turning back to the truck driver, "hey, buddy, what time is it?" he asked desperately. "Wha? Uh, a couple before 5:45" the man answered, checking his watch. Takuya groaned and pushed himself to his feet, running off as fast as he could._

Mrs Kanbara scowled, "you almost got hit by a truck, and you're worried about missing a train?!" she demanded of her son. Takuya winced, "hey come on, someone says you have a chance to do something amazing, are _you_ going to want to miss that?" he asked. His mother huffed and crossed her arms.

 _"Oh, why does this always happen to_ _ **me**_ _!?" he demanded as he ran. At the Train Station, the voice over could be heard, "5:45 train now boarding" Takuya raced through the streets and finally made it to the Station, but he gasped in disbelief, "one minute! Oh great!" he cried as he rushed inside and over to the ticket dispenser. He searched his pockets frantically, but came up empty. "I knew I should have asked for more allowance!" The boy exclaimed, banging his head against the machine in frustration. Lights began to flash on it and a red ticket popped out of the slot. Takuya opened his eyes and saw the ticket, which seemed different from the normal ones, "a ticket? Maybe this is destiny!" he grabbed the ticket and ran into the station. "Wait, my destiny!" Takuya cried as he raced up the stairs, getting odd looks from the other people around him._

Koji snorted, "you actually shouted that in public? Way to sound like a crazy person Takuya!" he exclaimed, making all his friends laugh at him, "what's with you guys picking on me today?!" the brown-haired boy complained.

 _The screen then faded to show Takuya leaning against the door of the train as it travelled through the city, "I can't *pant* believe *pant* I made it" he gasped, trying to draw as much air into his lungs as possible._

"And that's why it's good to play Soccer, if it weren't for that, I doubt I would have been able to make it on time" Takuya grinned. Tommy nodded, "yeah, I've been able to get a lot faster too since I started playing" the younger boy agreed.

 _Takuya slid down to the floor of the train with a sigh. Suddenly his phone went off again, along with many other peoples. In particular a dark blue-haired boy wearing a bandana standing across from him on the train._

"Look, it's Koji!" both of the boy's mothers said at the same time. The two women looked at each other and giggled. Koji and Koichi smiled at each other, glad that the two of them were getting along so well.

 _Takuya looked down at his phone upon noticing the other boy, 'wait a minute, did he get a message too?' he wondered. "Transfer to the 6:00 Subway train" the voice said. The goggle-wearing boy cried out in frustration, gripping his head, "come on! I'm doing the best I can!"_

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _The train pulled into the station, "come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Takuya muttered impatiently. As the door finally opened, the brown-haired boy stepped off with everyone else, the boy with the bandanna getting off in front of him. Takuya looked around, "now what?" he asked himself, before spotting the other boy moving through the crowd, "maybe, he knows" he said, setting off after the boy. Running through the gate, Takuya looked around, spotting Koji getting into an elevator. "Hey, wait!" he cried. The Kanbara ran as fast as he could, but the elevator doors were already closing. Takuya took a flying leap, and somehow managed to make it inside the elevator before the doors closed._

Said boy was shifting awkwardly in his seat, because it was right at that moment that Koichi had reached the elevator himself, missing it, causing him to run down the stairs in an attempt to reach his brother and fell. Takuya shivered, glancing over at the boy, who was sitting with his mother, staring at the screen with such a strong look of longing on his face that it made his heart ache with guilt. It was _his fault_ that Koichi had ended up in a coma. _His fault_ that the corrupted Cherubimon had been able to get to the boy when he was in such a vulnerable state. _His fault_ for all of the poor boy's suffering. Takuya stared at the ground, feeling utterly miserable. Eventually he sighed and shook himself out of those thoughts, no use crying over spilled milk. What was done was done, and there was no changing that. Instead he turned his attention back to the 'episode'.

 _Takuya rubbed his head and groaned, before looking up at the other boy in the elevator with him, "he-hey, did you get a message too?" he asked cheerfully, pointing at his phone. Koji kept silent and looked away. This annoyed Takuya, "uh, you_ _ **could**_ _answer me at least?!" he said sarcastically. Suddenly the elevator sped up, travelling down far more floors than it should have. As the screen pulled out it was shown that there were a lot more elevators also going down beyond the basement level. Takuya looked out the glass side and groaned, "oh, my destiny's really starting to bite". The screen then faded to black for a moment, and when it came back an old style purple clock was shown. All the elevators landed at the bottom floor, with a crashing sound coming from the one that Takuya and Koji were in._

 _When the doors opened, it showed Koji looking out of the elevator curiously and Takuya on the floor, rubbing his head in pain, "man, I have really gotta stop landing on my head!" he groaned, before looking up. There were all different coloured trains in front of them, with who knows how many kids mingling about and climbing on board different ones. "It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" the woman's voice said from the two boy's phones. Takuya got to his feet and looked down at his phone, "so weird" he muttered. He looked over the different trains, but the other boy began to walk away without a word, "ah hey! Which one are you choosing?!" Takuya called, "geez my phone talks more than that guy" he muttered._

Many people in the room snorted or coughed back a laugh, including Koichi. Koji glared at his twin, while the boy covered his mouth, "s-sorry Koji, but you gotta admit, he has a point" Koichi managed to get out before falling into a small laughing fit. The Light Twin just scoffed, pointedly staring at the screen and nobody else.

 _Suddenly the clock ticked over to 6:00. Two boys pushed Tommy onto one of the trains before the door closed, both were laughing about it._

The small boy's mother frowned, "have those boys bullied you before?" Yumi Himi asked. Tommy frowned, "they used to, but ever since our adventures in this world, we've become friends!" he said, face switching to a grin, "I'm okay now, I promise Mama" the small boy explained.

 _JP was looking out of the train when his door closed as well. The same happened with Zoe. All the trains began pulling out of the Station. "Destiny sure involves a lot of running!" Takuya complained as he ran after one of the trains. Pushing himself, the boy managed to grab hold of the guard rail on the back of one of the trains and jumped onto the back part of it just as the platform he was running on ended. As he caught his breath, he looked up and found the black-haired boy staring at him from the back-part of his own train. Takuya narrowed his eyes into a glare , but the look was cut off when the trains entered different tunnels. "Oh, way to think ahead Takuya, wherever you're going you're gonna get there in a hurry!" he exclaimed as the train was engulfed in red-tinted darkness._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Takuya entered the last carriage and looked around, "huh, no one, it's like a ghost train in here- what if it is a ghost train!" he said to himself as he ran up to the next door and opened it. In the next carriage he found a girl and two boys, one looking older than him and the other looking about the same age as his younger brother._

"So this is where you met your friends? Well, aside from Koji-Kun and Koichi-Kun" Kaito Kanbara asked curiously. Takuya nodded at his father and smiled brightly, "yep!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Then he remembered what had happened to Koichi and his smile faded, "hey Koichi?" he called. The short-haired twin looked up at him curiously, "yes?" he asked. The goggle-wearing boy frowned in worry, "are you sure you're okay to watch this? Since, you know-" he trailed off. Satomi Kimura frowned, looking between her son and the other boy, what was he talking about? Koichi smiled, but Koji and even Takuya could tell that it was a fake smile, "I'll be fine, I don't turn up until much later, both as _him_ and as myself, so until then I'll be okay, unless, you know, something happens to Koji" the Dark twin explained. Satomi and Yuriko shared a look. What was Koichi talking about?

 _JP and Zoe looked up curiously as he entered, "uh, you here 'cause of the phone thing?" he asked, pointing towards his own again. Zoe nodded while JP sighed and looked up, "with him here, there's four of us I wonder if that means something special" the girl said. "Something special? What?" Takuya asked. Something with large sharp teeth was shown travelling along a single rail._

"What is that?" Yumi Himi asked in concern for her son. "I was fine Mama, really- it may have taken me a little while, but I _was_ fine. My friends took such good care of me and I ended up getting stronger too. So please don't worry too much" Tommy assured. Mrs Himi frowned, but her husband placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, making her smile. Yutaka watched his baby brother. He wondered just how this strange adventure had changed the boy. He had seen the results but not the cause. Maybe soon he would finally know.

 _"Why'd you guys get on this train?" Takuya asked. "Uh-" Zoe thought about it. The Kanbara walked past the windows, looking at the other children on the train. "I mean was it, the message?" he wondered. JP opened one eye and pointed his partly eaten block of chocolate at Takuya, "hey kid, this was closest train to the elevator okay? Now look, just leave me alone" he said, annoyed. The brown-haired boy sighed._

"Junpei Shibayama, that is no way to treat someone when all they did was ask a question!" Kirin Shibayama exclaimed. JP flinched, "I know that Mom, this was back before I actually became friends with everyone, and they all know that I'm sorry for acting so anti-social at first, right guys?" he asked, turning to his friends for support. Zoe smiled, "he's right Mrs Shibayama, JP has changed a lot since this all began, and now he's become a very good reliable friend to all of us" she replied. All the other children nodded at that. The large boy grinned, "thanks you guys" he said happily.

 _"Gee, sorry" Takuya muttered. "I'm just nervous" JP sighed. The goggle-wearing boy glanced over at Zoe, "but, there must be a reason why you picked this particular train, right?" he asked. Zoe giggled, "unlike him, it was closest to the elevator" she replied. JP chuckled, looking at Takuya then back to Zoe, "watch this" he said, holding up his bar of chocolate, "hey honey, you want some chocolate?" he asked. The big boy stood up, "move!" he said, as Zoe answered: "no". JP pointed to himself, "so, my name's JP, what's yours?" he asked. The girl smiled, "I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you" she replied. Takuya moved out from behind the jumpsuit-wearing boy, "and I'm, I'm Takuya, hi their" he introduced himself. "I'm-" the small boy began, and Takuya looked over at him. "Huh, what?" he asked as JP and Zoe looked over at him, "I'm Tommy, but- I didn't want to get on_ _ **this**_ _train" he said, sounding like he was going to burst into tears. "What are you saying?" Takuya asked. Tommy sobbed "I-I, two kids, bullies, and they- pushed me one the train and shut the door!" he sobbed, tears falling down his face._

 _The little boy looked up at them, tears and snot running down his face, "why are kids always picking on me?!" he demanded. "Jeeze, that kids like a faucet" JP said as the train was shown again, "JP!" Zoe exclaimed indigently, "don't worry Tommy, you're safe now that you're with us" she said reassuringly. Suddenly the train, that was now shown to be alive somehow let out a loud sound that caused all the kids in the train to look towards the front. The inside of the carriage went dark and shook so hard that everyone was knocked off their feet. All of them were silhouetted by strange beings before their phones began to glow and make the same noise as the previous times._

"What's happening?" Aroura Orimoto asked as she watched this. Many of the other parents also looked worried. What was happening to their children? "Guys it was fine, really. We're all okay, I promise" Takuya said, trying to calm their parents down. It worked somewhat, but they all still looked worried. "non preoccuparti mamma, stavamo tutti bene" Zoe said to her mother in Italian. Almost everyone blinked in confusion, "uh, Zoe, translation please?" JP asked. The blond girl smiled softly, "I said 'don't worry Mama, we were all okay' she explained. Everyone else nodded and after they were all calm enough, Seraphimon signalled and the video started again.

 _Takuya looked down at his phone, the screen of which was glowing, before the light increased and it began to change. Becoming a black and red device with two buttons on the front and a small screen. "My phone!" he exclaimed, "what's, going on!?" he asked. The screen had the same symbol as before, "welcome to the Digital World Takuya," the woman's voice said, "this is your D-Tector". "Digital World? You're kidding" Takuya said, staring down at the 'D-Tector' that had once been his phone._

Yutaka blinked, "wait," he said, looking from the screen and over the Ophanimon Digimon, "you were the one who sent them there, weren't you?" he asked her. The Digital Angel nodded, "that's right, it was extremely important if both our worlds were to survive" she replied. Yumi Himi frowned in worry, "what does that mean?" she asked. "You'll see" Ophanimon replied.

 _A strange catapiller-like train thing was shown going along the track, "what have I gotten myself into?" Takuya asked himself as the train let out a loud noise. It drove up a vertical track then along a flat one, both with no land underneath it to hold it up._

Yuriko Minamoto frowned in concern, "that's really unsafe you know, what if it fell off the track?" she asked. Seraphimon shrugged, "nothing much we could do about it at the time" he replied.

 _"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked as they all stared at their new 'D-Tector's' in shock and confusion. 'I'm guessing, yes' the boy thought. The "train Digimon" opened it's mouth and let out a loud "woop woop! woop woop!" All the children covered their ears, "ah! You can hear that on Mars! Man!" Takuya exclaimed, before looking out the window. Zoe stood up, looking at a bunch of small white jellyfish type things floating by the windows outside, "are those ghosts?" she asked warily. "They look like it" Tommy replied, going over to the window as well, "or marshmallows, they go great with chocolate!" JP said. A few of the creatures floated closer to the windows, looking at the human children inside. One of them pressed itself right up against the glass, stretching itself out and freaking Zoe out. The girl screamed and scared all the small Digimon away. Takuya watched them leave from the window, "probably ghosts of kids that came here before!" he said._

 _"What_ _ **have**_ _I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back ou?!" Takuya asked himself, beginning to doubt that this had been such a good idea after all._

"You really **don't** ever think before you act do you Takuya?" Zoe asked. The Kanbara boy scowled, "hey! I've gotten better at that and you know it!" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"Geeze, calm down Takuya, we're all in this together" Zoe replied as the train Digimon pulled into a Station with flaming torches all over the place. The screen then pulled out to show the Digital World in it's entirety, complete with gaping holes all over it._

"My, our world was in such a sad state back then" Ophanimon sighed. Cherubimon looked away, knowing that at that at that point, the state of their world was all his fault.

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _"I bet that's the train station" Zoe said as they neared a large building on an island of land with tracks leading from it in all different directions. "I hope there aren't anymore of those ghost things their- not that I was scared or anything!"she proclaimed. "Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid" JP mocked, "ah! Boys!" Zoe scoffed. The train slowed to a stop, while steam was expelled from underneath the Digimon. He groaned, looking back at his cars as their doors all opened at the same time. The group looked out onto the platform as small grey Digimon with crescent shaped eyes and big floppy ears whose body's were round like balls came up to the train. "Human kids" "someone to play with!" "just don't break them this time!" they said, laughing. Suddenly steam filled the carriage, pushing the children out of the train._

 _All of them landed on the platform, "yeah, that first steps a doozy, he, he he" the Digimon chuckled. "Yeah" Tommy muttered. "Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked as most of them looked up at the train. "Hey bub, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon, and I'm alive, just like you- although I am more handsome than you scruged up little pugs, thank you very much. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal, you're in the heart of a Digimon Village" the Trailmon explained. "Digimon Village?" Takuya asked in confusion. The small Digimon came up to them, "be our pals?" one asked. "Our last friends didn't last very long, heh, heh, heh". The four children huddled up, "I have enough friends" JP said warily. Tommy suddenly started crying loudly, "I didn't even wanna be on this train, waa, ha, ha!" he sobbed. "Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around, if you wanna go home, you'll have to find a Spirit or somethin'!" the Trailmon called as he backed out of the Station. Tommy cried harder, "this kid should get a job as a Fire Alarm" JP groaned, "what's a 'Spirit'? And where do we get one? Hello?!" Zoe called as the Trailmon drove away._

 _"Where are you going? Give us an answer! Hey!" JP called. "Hey yourself, I've got a schedule to keep!" Trailmon called back._

"Well, he's a very sociable one, isn't he?" Yuriko Minamoto asked, Akira nodding beside her. Koji shrugged, "we learned to deal with it" he replied. Yutaka frowned as he watched his baby brother cry onscreen. Looking over at the boy sitting next to him, Tommy was blushing bright red. The nine-year old was indeed very embarrassed by his past behaviour and actions. He couldn't believe how much of a spoiled little cry-baby he used to be. No _wonder_ Yutaka acted the way he did towards him. Seeing himself like this, after realising just how much he'd grown, made him cringe into his seat. The older Himi boy was still surprised by how much Tommy had changed, looking at his behaviour over the last year and his behaviour on the screen, it was hard to believe that they were the same person.

 _Takuya stood up, "so, I guess that's it? we're all alone" he said. "Wait, come back here!" JP demanded, "yeah, pretty please?" Zoe called as she stood up. Tommy cried harder, "TAKE ME HOOOME!" he yelled, getting up and running onto the track after the Trailmon._

Yumi Himi gasped "Tommy, what are you doing?!" she cried in alarm. The small boy looked down sadly.

 _"Hey wait!" Takuya called, jumping down onto the track and running after the boy, "Tommy, stop!" he cried. "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend all our time rescuing the baby?" JP asked, as the Trailmon went back down the tracks._

Tommy pouted, "I wasn't that bad later on" he muttered, crossing his arms.

 _Tommy began walking along the rail after the Trailmon. Somehow, despite having his eyes closed while crying hard, he managed to keep his balance._

Kirin Shiybama chuckled slightly, trying to defuse the tense situation, "well if nothing else, he looks like he could be a good circus performer with that balance of his?" she suggested. Everyone was nervously staring at the screen, too nervous to even react to the woman's joke.

 _"Tommy!" Takuya called. "Go away!" the small boy called. The goggle-wearing boy sighed, "this isn't helping, you're gonna fall!" he cried. "At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy called back._

The Himi parents shared a concerned look. Was their youngest son really that selfish and cowardly?

 _"I-I'll take you home, uh- that's right, Trailmon said that if we find this 'Spirit' we can go home right?" Takuya asked. Tommy stopped and turned around, "right," he started to turn around on the track, "okay, I'm coming back- aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he lost his balance and fell._

"Tommy!" the boy's parents cried in unison with the Takuya on screen. Even Yutaka was worried. He may resent the younger boy for getting more attention for their parents than he did growing up, but he didn't want his brother to get hurt or worse.

 _The small boy was revealed to be clinging onto the rail, shiver with terror. Takuya sighed with relief, "don't move, I'm coming to get you!" he called, moving to start out onto the track, before a green light erupted on his left side, drawing his attention. "Huh?" he asked as he looked over and saw green flames engulfing part of the nearby town._

"What's going on now?" Kaito Kanbara asked worriedly. Most of the parents, instinctually knowing that their children were in danger began muttering worriedly amongst themselves.

 _The town changed into some kind of blue barcode-like thing and seemed to be disappearing. "Look what you've gotten me into!" a voice called, as two small creatures ran away from the disappearing land and buildings. "Help, help, help!" the yellow rabbit-like one called as the two jumped onto Takuya and knocked him down. The two groaned for a moment before sitting up on top of the boy, "it's a human" the white one said in awe. "You think everything's a human!" the yellow rabbit Digimon replied. The white one pulled a magnifying glass from somewhere and inspected the boy, "don't start with me you" he said. "I'm human, would you mind getting off me now?" Takuya asked. "I'm so sorry, it's his fault" the white one apologised, "yeah, my fault" the yellow one agreed. "Hey!" the rabbit-like Digimon said indignantly. They were interrupted by a loud roar. Another form came out of the green fire._

 _"What is that?" Takuya asked. Suddenly another screen appeared, with the Digimon pictured along with it's name, "that is one bad dog, bad dog. Ceberumon's special attack is Emerald blaze and that's why we need your help!" the white Digimon explained. Ceberumon glared at them, "where's the Ancient Spirit?" he asked. Takuya looked just slightly terrified, "so whenever you're ready, go and get him!" The white Digimon exclaimed, "now would be good" the yellow one said, both of them hiding behind the human boy. "I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town, I must destroy it!" the dog Digimon growled. "No way, it's mine, I-" Takuya yelled automatically, before deflating, realising what he'd just blurted. The two Digimon hiding behind him gave nervous laughs. "Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" Ceberumon cried, shooting green flames from his mouth at them._

"What the heck Takuya! Were you trying to get yourself killed!?" Isuzu demanded. "It just slipped out, and to be fair, it _was technically_ mine!" said boy defended himself.

 _Back with JP, Zoe and the small grey Digimon, all of whom hid under the platform when they heard the commotion, with the human children being clueless for about five seconds, before the blast of green fire shot across the track in front of them, obscuring their view of Tommy, Takuya and the two Digimon who were with him. Meanwhile the goggle-wearing boy himself was only just kept safe from the flames by a divot in the ground that split them around him. The white Digimon had climbed on his head and was now hitting him, "what? Are you crazy!? Run already!" he cried. Takuya stood up, "yeah, but where am I supposed to go!?" he demanded to know. Ceberumon then shot another blast of fire straight at him, "anywhere but here!" The yellow rabbit-like one cried. Somehow Takuya managed to find a gap in the flames and jumped through, just before the area he was just standing was engulfed as well._

 _He leapt onto the Trailmon track and ran over to Tommy, who was still clinging onto the track for dear life, just as the area of ground they connected to, as well as part of the track itself turned into data. "That mutt is going to eat up the whole Village!" the white Digimon exclaimed. "Oh great!" Takuya cried, "their go the train tracks!" the yellow Digimon cried. The track began falling, while the goggle-wearing boy grabbed onto it for dear life, as Tommy and the two Digimon held onto him. "Takuya!" JP yelled, "oh no!" Zoe gasped, as they were both helpless to do anything but watch the two fall._

All the parents gripped their children tightly as they watched all this. Isuzu Kanbara and Yumi Himi held onto their sons especially tight, while also trying not to choke the boys. All the Legendary Warriors knew that they'd all ended up alright, but they had to admit, it was scary watching it happen like this. Of course, not as much as experiencing it first hand, but enough.

 _Takuya, Tommy and the two Digimon began sliding off the track, but the older boy wrapped his arms protectively around Tommy as they fell, to try and keep the small boy from getting too badly hurt. Unfortunately it didn't help much, since they hit the ground about five seconds after that and slid forwards a bit. Takuya's D-Tector fell out of his pocket and began to glow. The screen showed Ophanimon's symbol again and it levitated into the air slightly. "Hey, my D-Tector!" Takuya exclaimed as a beam of light erupted from the top right corner of it and pointed into a huge flame that was in front of them, "no way!" he exclaimed as a white light began to shine from underneath the flame and it exploded slightly, causing everyone there to cry out in alarm. What was left was a huge blue light shooting high into the sky._

 _"Woah" Tommy breathed, "what is-?" Takuya asked under his breath. The white Digimon stood up, "it's, the Spirit" he said reverently. A form began to appear in the light. A statue of a set of armour on a pedestal, for the head, shoulders and chest. The armour was red with golden-yellow hair and markings covering it. The chest plate was white and it had three white horns on it's head. The two pointing towards the sides had two red stripes near their bases and the one in the middle of the forehead was plain white. The area where the eyes and mouth would be was empty. The light enshrouding the statue coexisted with the flames around it, they weren't damaging the statue at all. "The Spirit? That wasn't so hard." Takuya said in slight surprise, before he became determined, "time to go home!" he exclaimed. The boy stood up, staring at the statue, "but how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?" he wondered out loud._

 _"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" Ceberumon cried, growling and snarling, running forwards with green flames spewing from the sides of his mouth._

"Takuya/Tommy get out of their!" the Kanbara and Himi women cried at the same time, both terrified for their sons. Both boys moved closer to their mothers in an attempt to comfort the women. Yumi Himi clutched her younger son close to her as she trembled in fear.

 _Takuya glanced at the small boy clinging to his shirt. Tommy was trembling in fear, terrified. Takuya pushed the boy behind him and picked up a broken pipe laying near his feet along with his D-Tector. "Urgh, this sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" the boy moaned, facing the raging Digimon and blocking it's jaws with the pipe. He then attempted to push Ceberumon back, but the dark dog leapt over him. Takuya, in a last ditch attempt to stop it from reaching the Spirit, grabbed it's tail, but all that did was drag him into the light with it. "Oh man!" he cried. Tommy and the two small Digimon watched them go. Ceberumon now stood within the light and he walked towards the Spirit. Takuya stood in front of it with his arms spread, "Get out my way human! Or suffer my wrath!" Ceberumon exclaimed. "No!" The boy exclaimed, just as the bad Digimon burst into flames._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

Kaito Kanbara gasped, "what happened their? Did I miss something?" he asked, leaning forwards in his seat. Cherubimon shook his head, "the Legendary Spirits are only meant for certain people, anyone, human or Digimon that tries to possess a Spirit that doesn't belong to them will become either overwhelmed and destroyed, or get literally possessed by it. The Spirit's are far stronger than regular Digimon, so it takes a being with a strong and pure heart and, yes, 'spirit' to be chosen" the Celestial Beast-type explained to the parents.

 _"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! The Spirit's power! Ahha! Ahhhh!" Ceberumon screamed, eventually being forced to leap from the circle of light to put out the flames. "That hurt!" it cried, looking back at the human. "But what about Takuya?" Tommy, who was at the very least_ _ **trying**_ _to shield the two small Digimon, who didn't seem to be able to defend themselves, unlike Ceberumon, asked worriedly. Takuya stood up, gasping in surprise as he opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, "I'm fine!" he exclaimed, looking up at the Spirit, "but-" he stared at it, feeling something inside him stir. Some part of him was being drawn to it, "Ancient Spirit" he said softly, almost as if in a trance. Takuya stared at where the Spirit's eyes would be. Suddenly his eyes became unfocused. Within his mind a vision flashed._

 _A vision of a tall being with long hair and himself, walking into it- becoming_ _ **one with it**_ _. Suddenly he knew what to do. He held out his arms, "SPIRIT!" Takuya cried as his D-Tector floated higher in the air and then into his hand. The boy grabbed hold of it and pointed the top towards the Spirit. The same light from before shot out of the top and connected to the Spirit, which then pulled it into his D-Tector._

"Wow!" Shinya exclaimed in awe. Takuya laughed out loud, "you haven't seen anything yet!" he declared excitedly. Tommy had said that he'd looked just like a Superhero when he'd Spirit Evolved for the first time. He couldn't wait to see it for himself.

 _"It is time" Ophanimon's voice said from the device, while a symbol appeared on the screen of Takuya's D-Tector. "Aaahhhhh!" the boy cried fiercely, his eyes seeming to have flames of their own within them. Lines began to form on the screen of Takuya's D-Tector, forming the shape of the Spirit on it. The boy brought the device back while he held his left hand out in front of him. A ring of white light then formed around his left hand, before he clashed the ring with the top of his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya cried as a long strip of the data was drawn out and spiralled around him, while his clothes seemed to disintegrate off him. A large form of the Spirit appeared above and behind him, before it exhaled a burst of flame. Takuya soon became shrouded in black while an outline of his body detached itself. Pieces of armour overlayed this outline, before the whole thing encased him, causing his eyes to glow gold._

 _When the light faded, Takuya was now a Digimon, who yelled as he punched the air and sent out a few fireballs, "Agunimon!" he cried._

Every human in the Castle, aside from the other Legendary Warriors and Takuya himself gaped in shock. Takuya himself was awed by seeing the transformation sequence. When he turned into Agunimon normally, he was just sort of human one minute, then a Digimon the next. But getting to see the whole Evolution process like this just made it even more amazing. Isuzu Kanbara picked her jaw up off the floor and turned to her son, "Takuya, tell me right now, does that hurt you in any way?" she demanded softly. The Warrior Of Flames eyes softened, before he shook his head, "not at all, I promise" he said sincerely. The woman nodded silently. "Takuya, you look so awesome! Just like a real life Superhero from my comics!" Shinya exclaimed in excitement. The older boy laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair, "thanks brat!" he said cheerfully. A lot of the other parents were shocked by this turn of events.

And from the looks of Ceberumon, so was he.

 _"What is this!? A human turned into a Digimon!?" he asked in shock. "What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked, confused. "Well, let me see" the small white Digimon said, pulling a book out of his pink waist-band and turning the pages. JP and Zoe stared down in shock and awe, "no way!" the bigger boy exclaimed, "everyway" Zoe said softly. "Big and red, likes flame, not Santa Clause, oh!" the White Digimon gasped, looking up, "Agunimon!" he said in shock. The light surrounding Agunimon turned into flames, which the Digimon banished with a wave of his hand, "oh my! I mean, oh my!" the white Digimon exclaimed._

"That is so **awesome**!" Shinya exclaimed, so excited that he jumped up on his chair. "Shinya, sit down and behave yourself, this isn't an excuse not to be polite!" Mrs Kanbara exclaimed, pulling her youngest son back down into his seat. The young boy turned to look at his grinning older brother, "can you do that in real life too? I wanna see you turn into a Digimon!" he cried. "Well, I can't actually do that unless I have my D-Tector, but they all turned back into phones after we went home" Takuya explained. Ophanimon cleared her throat, "actually children, now that you're back in this world, that means that I can do this". And suddenly the mobile phones of all six Legendary Warriors became D-Tectors again. All the kids were understandably excited, except for Koichi, who hid his quickly. He didn't want to have to explain why he had a D-Tector to his Mother until he turned up in the 'show'.

After that, everyone went back to watching.

 _"No matter who you are, you'll lose!" Ceberumon cried, leaping at the newborn Warrior of Flame. Agunimon looked up as the mad dog shot green flames at him, "Emerald Blaze!" Before the attack could hit him, the Warrior of Flame cart-wheeled out of the way, grabbed Tommy and the two small Digimon, and leapt back onto the remains of the Trailmon tracks. Then he released his three charges and back-flipped down to Ceberumon again. "Wow!" Tommy exclaimed in awe and excitement. "Moto cool!" Zoe exclaimed. Ceberumon growled, the heads on his shoulders lifting up and the eyes beginning to glow bright purple, "portals of darkness!" the dog Digimon cried. Large holes began to open up in the ground and Agunimon managed to dodge a few, but new ones kept appearing beneath him that he barely managed to keep from falling into._

"Be careful Takuya" Kaito muttered. "Uh, guys, I'm right here, this already happened, remember?" the boy asked. Both his parents blushed slightly, having indeed forgotten that this had all already happened and that their son currently wasn't in any danger.

 _Unfortunately, Takuya had run out of clear ground and fell right into one of the portals. His hand managed to catch hold of the edge of the portal, but Ceberumon sliced at it with his claws, causing the Warrior to fall in._

Koichi frowned, this could be bad.

 _"Now we'll see how you fair in my turf, darkness!" the dog Digimon growled. Ceberumon leapt in, the portals to the outside closing up as he did. His form then completely melded with the shadows all around them, disappearing into them. Agunimon looked around for his opponent as sharp claws attacked him from what seemed like every direction at once. Suddenly he managed to turn and (literally) catch his enemy off guard, "no one escapes the Darkness!" Ceberumon cried. He then opened his mouth, "Emerald Blaze!"_

Everyone gasped as Agunimon took the attack at point-blank range. Isuzu Kanbara looked close to tears. Takuya sighed internally and moved closer to the woman, grabbing her hand tightly. The brown-haired woman's gaze snapped up to him the instant she felt his hand in hers. Her oldest son smiled at her, "I'm alright Mom, really- see?" he asked. His mother touched her sons face, cupping it in her hand, "oh Takuya, were you really in so much danger the whole time you were in this world?" she asked, tears now forming in her eyes. "I had to fight Mom, if I didn't not only would the Digital World have been destroyed, but then those corrupted Digimon would have moved on to _our_ world, and it would have been utterly destroyed. Please understand, it was the only way to protect all of you" Takuya replied, gripping his mothers hands tightly. Mrs Kanbara stared at her son, before finally sighing, "alright! I may not like it, but I understand _why_ you did it" the woman replied. They all went back to watching the screen.

 _Suddenly Ceberumon cried out in pain as Agunimon drove his fist into the Dog's jaw, "how 'bout I defeat you without escaping!" he suggested. The Warrior cried out as flames erupted from the holes in his hand guards, "Pyro Tornado!" he exclaimed, spinning and becoming engulfed in roaring flames. Agunimon twisted the flames to engulf Ceberumon, who seemed completely in shock, "no you can't!" he cried. Back where the others were watching, the tornado that Agunimon had created exploded up out of the hole in the ground, and they all gasped in awe, "I have to admit it, I'm impressed" the small white Digimon said. "But what if he's in trouble?" Zoe exclaimed. However just then the flames cleared to show Takuya as Agunimon slam a flame powered kick into Ceberumon's gut. "Trouble?! No, no, no, no, no!" the yellow Digimon exclaimed. 'A human child defeated me?!' Ceberumon thought, before crying out in anguish: "NOOOOOO!" he screamed as an explosion of flame engulfed him._

 _Zoe laughed happily, "that's amazing!" Tommy said happily. "He's beautiful!" the blond girl exclaimed, placing her hands against her cheeks. Ceberumon's form blacked out as his Fractal Code appeared around his body, "now to take the Fractal Code" Agunimon said, holding up his D-Tector and pressing a button on the side of it. A white light shone out of the same place Takuya had used to absorb Agunimon's Spirit and the screen of the D-Tector also lit up with a bright red version of the symbol on his belt. When the Fractal Code was fully absorbed into his D-Tector Agunimon fell back down to the ground and a glowing egg-shaped form floated away, "hey, look at the pretty little light!" the yellow Digimon exclaimed. "You nincompoop! That 'pretty little light' is Ceberamon's essence, so it looks like we're not done with him" the white Digimon explained, while the other one peeked over his shoulder. When the white Digimon noticed this he shut his book quickly, "buzz off, you said you didn't want to carry the book!" he exclaimed._

 _Tommy, who was still watching Agunimon, noticed him change back into a human first. Takuya gasped on his hands and knees, "wow, that's tiering" he muttered, before looking at his D-Tector, "but what, what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, but getting one anyway when the mysterious woman from before spoke up, "you are Digidestined" she said. "I am what-now?" Takuya asked in confusion. "Digidestined, chosen for great things, but don't be frightened- the one who chose you, is you" Ophanimon explained. "I chose, myself?" the boy asked. "I guess this means we're not going home" the newly chosen Warrior of Flame said. Another Trailmon was shown pulling into Flame Terminal, this one carrying Koji in it._

 _A voiceover was heard, and it sounded like Zoe, "these guys have no idea what they've gotten themselves into, but I'll bet you know. Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters" she said as the words: To Be Continued were shown and the screen zoomed out to show the Digital World in it's current state._

Everyone was staring at the screen after it blacked out. No one really knew what to say about what they'd seen. It was all too surreal. Eventually everyone paired off with their parents or siblings or spouses. They all knew that they needed to talk about what had been shown in the episode. After thirty minutes, Lady Ophanimon called everyone back. "Lunch is nearly ready now, so when it is we shall eat while watching the next episode, is that alright with everyone?" she asked. All the humans nodded and began to get ready to have their lunch. It was going to be a while before they all went home again.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

As they ate, everyone waited for the next episode to play. It did, soon enough. This one began with another voice-over from Zoe:

 _"Everybody in town was getting strange messages on their Cell phones. Takuya, being a goggle-head followed the directions and this other kid Koji and ended up with JP, Zoe and Tommy on a train to the Digital World. Tommy wanted to go home, but he picked a really stupid way to do it. Takuya tried to rescue him but things got a little out of control. Bokomon and Neemon were running away from Ceberumon, a Digimon trying to destroy something called a Spirit. To make a long story short, Takuya merged with the Ancient Spirit of Flame and turned into Agunimon, not bad for a goggle-head!"_

 _Digimon!_

 _Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we live by the lessons we've learned! As we work towards one solution! Through a Spirit evolution!_

 _I am the one, huh! I am the one! Digimon! Forever united as one!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve!_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world, for us all!_

 _Digimon!_

As they watched this, everyone could now recognise Agunimon and they knew who and what he was.

Then the tittle appeared: Lobomon, Warrior of Light.

 _Flame Terminal, along with the Village of Flame was shown on the screen, only with the train tracks gone, the whole mass of land that the town was on was now only being held up by a small piece of land connecting it to the cliff._

"Oh, that doesn't look good" Kirin Shibayama said nervously. Many people were expecting the whole town to just snap off the cliff and fall into the void that seemed to be all that was below ground. It worried everyone.

 _Takuya blinked several times, seeming to be out of it, "what just happened to me?" he asked in shock. Zoe put her hands on her hips and frowned, while JP looked completely underwhelmed. However, Tommy seemed star-struck, "you mean, before or after you turned into a Digimon?" the girl asked. Takuya blinked in confusion, "me? A Digimon?" he asked. The small white Digimon walked past him, "yes, through the process of Digivolution" he said._

Suddenly the episode paused and Cherubimon sighed, "why did he say that, it's called Spirit Evolution for humans, not Digivolution" he groaned. Ophanimon shrugged, "I don't know really, maybe he just made a pronunciation error" she replied. The episode then restarted.

 _"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed" Takuya replied, beginning to fiddle with his D-Tector, "come on, Digivolution start! Operation: turn me in to a Digimon, now!" he cried, pressing every button he could find on the device. Suddenly a bright light shone from it, "Fractal Code, rendered" Ophanimon's voice said as a huge stream of data erupted from his D-Tector, "oh, I think I broke it!" Takuya said worriedly. The Data began rebuilding the forest around the station. "Oh! I knew it! it's the Fractal Code!" the white Digimon exclaimed. Once it was done, there was now forest between Flame Terminal and another part of land. "There's no way this is happening!" JP exclaimed in shock. Takuya walked up behind everyone else, "woah, did I do all that?" he asked in awe._

 _On his own Trailmon, Koji stared out the window at the forest that had popped up out of nowhere, "what is-?" he began, but cut himself off and scowled. "It's the dawn of regeneration!" the white Digimon cried, "no more living in a Trailmon Station, Trailmon will never go: 'woo woo' in my ear again!" the yellow Digimon cried happily. As everyone ran over to the newly restored forest, the white Digimon turned to Takuya, "nice going my human friend, by the way I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book at your service!" the now named Bokomon introduced himself, "and I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" Neemon introduced himself to the humans. "On behalf of the Digital World accept our thanks, oh human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon exclaimed. "Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this Fractal Code stuff is such a big deal anyway" the Kanbara asked._

 _"What? You really don't know?!" Bokomon exclaimed incredulously, "oh, he doesn't know" Neemon said sadly with the long-suffering sigh of someone who's had to listen to this same explanation a thousand times. "Hey, why are we running?" JP asked Zoe who was right next to him, "I don't know" she replied in confusion, everyone stopping as Bokomon did. He reached into his waistband and pulled out his book, "behold!" he cried, holding it up dramatically. "Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place," Bokomon began, before Neemon interrupted, "flowers, trees and butterflys!" "Neemon, I'm in the middle of something here" the white Digimon said in slight agitation, "sorry!" the rabbit-like Digimon replied. "His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the Fractal Code" Bokomon explained as they walked._

 _"And I made it happen," Takuya said in awe, as everyone took out their D-Tectors and looked at them, "with this little device" he said. JP blinked. "Wow, I wonder if I could do it too" Zoe said, holding her D-Tector up in the air and examining it. The large boy was now frowning, before he grinned, "I know" he muttered, turning his attention to the youngest one there. "Hey, Tommy" he whispered, grabbing the boy's shirt and stopping him. The others all walked ahead of them, "our devices look the same" Zoe said, "maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon" the new Warrior of Flame suggested. "Excuse you!" the blond-haired half Italian girl replied indignantly. "Hey shorty, I have an idea" JP said._

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever you're planning is going to go horribly wrong son?" Indra Shibayama asked with an exasperated sigh. "Because it does" JP replied despondently, remembering his plan and how it had ended with those Pagumon nearly eating them.

 _Another Trailmon pulled into the Station, this one and blue one with a long light bulb like thing hanging off the front. It opened it's doors and let out a bunch of steam. Meanwhile, JP and Tommy were walking through the forest. "This sucks, it sucks with teeth! You with me kid?" the bigger boy asked._

Kirin Shibayama pulled off her shoe and wacked her son with it, "ow, Mooom!" JP complained, but he was cut off, "not another word Junpei! I can't believe you used that kind of language around an eight-year old!" the woman yelled. All the kids and adult males filched. They knew that when a woman is angry enough to call you by your full name, you were most defiantly in trouble. "If we were at home, I'd send you to your room without any dessert! But since we're not at home, I'll just have to cut off your chocolate supply, give it here!" Kirin demanded, holding out her hand expectantly. The boy paled, but thought better of arguing with his mother. Instead he emptied his pockets, pushing the rather large pile towards his parents when he was done. His mother nodded, "now, sit down, stay quiet and don't even think of touching any of this, understand?" she asked. JP nodded silently, crying within his mind.

 _"Yeah, well, I guess so, but-" Tommy replied, with the older boy turning towards him, "but?" he repeated questioningly, urging Tommy to explain, "but what?" The small boy held up his D-Tector, a wide, excited grin on his face, "when Takuya turned into a Digimon, he looked killer cool! Just like a Superhero!" he exclaimed._

Shinya looked over at the other boy, with the other nine year old looking back. The two smiled at each other, before turning back to watch the screen.

 _"He wasn't_ _ **that**_ _great!" JP huffed dismissively._

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have forgotten JP, if you could just remind me again _who_ saved all of your butts from Ceberumon?" Takuya asked sarcastically. The other boy looked away, "sorry if anything I said back then offended you Taky, you're really cool, even when you're not Agunimon," he turned back to face the Warrior of Flame, "forgive and forget?" he asked, holding out his hand. After a moment, Takuya grinned again, and took the large boys hand, "heh, don't worry about it man, I know you were very different back when you first came to the Digital World" the Kanbara replied. Soon everyone's attention was on the screen once more.

 _"Oh, I-I've always wanted to be a hero!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile. "Kid, take it from me, this hero stuff, is way overrated, and I should know." The small boy looked down as JP continued, "it's entirely too much work, it's dangerous, not to mention annoying. There's always some sap yelling: 'oh save me! Save me!'" the Shibayama said. The younger boy looked down, "oh, I guess" he sighed. "That-a-boy, now what say we find our way out of this dump!" JP exclaimed._

Said boy suddenly stiffened turned towards the three Celestial Angels, "n-no offense, I didn't mean your palaces, and definitely not the _whole_ world of course, a-and might I just say, I _love_ what you've done with the place since the last time we were here!" he said nervously, "and I uh, I-" JP suddenly bowed deeply, "I'm truly sorry if I offended any of you in any way my Lords and Lady!" he exclaimed. "JP, please calm down, none of us were offended by your reaction or you words" Seraphimon explained calmly. The large boy stood up straight and blinked, "you're not?" he asked nervously, "but I insulted your world and what you chose us to do?" he questioned. Ophanimon nodded,

"true, but back then you didn't know why you were here and just wanted to return home, am I right?" she asked. JP looked down, "yeah, in the beginning of the whole thing, I didn't care why you'd called us here, I didn't see how it affected **me** , and if it didn't, I would rather not get involved. I didn't realize back then just what would happen in the future, or that I'd find my first real friends in another world. I'm actually really grateful that I got to be a Legendary Warrior, because I found things I never would have on my own" the boy looked up and smiled at his friends.

Then he smiled up at the Angel Digimon and bowed to her, "I'm grateful to _you_ my Lady, for giving me the chance to meet my Best Friends" he said. Ophanimon nodded, "then it's alright, all is forgiven" she replied. After the boy went and took his seat again the show continued.

 _A dark blue and white D-Tector was shown. "Koji Minamoto, commence your search" Ophanimon's voice spoke from the device. Soon it's shown that it was indeed Koji holding the new D-Tector. "Search? For what?" the boy demanded in confusion. "The Spirit," the woman replied. "How do you know my name?" Koji asked. "Find the Spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions" Opahanimon replied. "Not good enough, I'm not just some lap dog you can just order around you know!"The voice remained silent, "what is this Spirit anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it?" The screen on his D-Tector went blank, causing the boy to growl in irritation, before a holographic map appeared above the screen on his D-Tector. "What's this?" he asked. When the purple dot moved to the side, Koji looked around, "this gets weirder by the minute" the blue-haired boy said out loud. The Trailmon he came in on blinked it's one eye, "yah, you said it" he replied._

Suddenly the episode paused and Koji became aware that he was sweating and nearly hyperventilating. "Are you alright Koji?" Koichi asked his twin worriedly. His brother didn't answer, just shakily stood up and went over to the Celestial Angels. When he was standing before Lady Ophanimon, he instantly bowed, "I'm so sorry!" he cried. Akira and Yuriko Minamoto were shocked by their son's sudden shift in attitude. "I didn't know that it was you, a-and I'd been under a lot of stress before coming to the Digital World- w-well, stress for me, and-" Ophanimon held up her hand, cutting off the boy's frantic apologies, "it's alright Koji, please calm yourself. I wasn't offended or upset" she replied. Koji sighed and relaxed. After an awkward moment, everyone just turned back to the screen.

 _The two boys walked through the village of Flame Terminal, seeing a Pagumon sitting on top of one of the rounded furnaces, "yo Tommy, check this little guy out" JP chuckled as they stopped in front of the furnace, "hey, egg-shaped dude with ears, what's shakin'?" the boy called. The Pagumon looked down at them, "look, this world of yours isn't really our scene, thing is, we don't know how to leave. So what do you say, can you help us out?" JP asked._

"Aaaand, this is where you both mucked-up. I still can't believe that I had to come save you" Koji snickered. Tommy pouted, "oh yeah, like _you_ never made a mistake" he replied.

 _"Buzz off" the small Digimon replied, turning away from the two humans dismissively. "I'll make it worth-your-wile, here" JP said, pulling a bar of chocolate out of his pocket and holding it up, before breaking a piece off of it, "how 'bout a bar of premium chocolate?" he offered. The small Digimon leapt down and snatched the chocolate out of the boy's hand. As he gulped it down, JP bent down, "alright egg-face, talk to me and you get the whole bar" he said. The Pagumon smiled and turned to face the bigger human, "take Angler the Trailmon at the Station, he can take you two back where you came from" the small Digimon explained. Tommy smiled, "wow, for real?" he asked happily. The Pagumon turned back to JP, "now fork it over!" he demanded. The large boy placed the chocolate bar down on the ground, "thanks bud" he replied happily, as the two boys ran off excitedly._

 _Pagumon quickly gulped down the rest of the chocolate bar, "mmm! It's de-licious! I bet there's a lot more of that stuff!" he said slyly._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Tommy and JP ran through the town and back towards the Trailmon Station. Koji, who was still following the holographic map on his D-Tector watched them go, "their goes an accident waiting to happen!" he exclaimed. "They really shouldn't be wondering alone in this place, but-" the Minamoto boy shrugged, "oh well, I'm not here to play baby-sitter!" he said, walking off, just before a whole group of Pagumon were shown following the two boys._

"You know, you should really take your own advice Koji, what if something happened to you while you were by yourself?" Yuriko Minamoto asked. The boy shrugged and looked away, but you could _just_ see the hint of a blush tinting his cheeks.

 _"Hey there you sleek mode of transportation you! Feel like taking a ride, to the Real World?!" JP asked Angler, winking his eye and grinning at the Trailmon, "yeah, please?" Tommy asked, copying the older boy. "Uuuuuhuuuuhhhh-" Angler replied unsurely, "take a hike!" the train-Digimon replied eventually. Tommy groaned, and JP resorted to his usual method: bribe them with chocolate. "How 'bout a tasty down-payment? And two more bars once you get their!" he asked, while the Poyomon who were in the Station blinked in confusion. Angler opened his eye and turned to them, licking the chocolate bar right out of the boys hand. He chewed and swallowed before going bright-eyed with a big grin, "yummy!" the Trailmon exclaimed. Both JP and Tommy had huge excited eyes, thinking that they were finally going to get home._

"It's not going to be that easy, is it?" Yutaka asked with a sigh. The two boys shook their heads despondently.

 _Angler shot out a bunch of steam and honked his horn, "I'm off menschen!" he cried, driving away,_ _ **without**_ _the two boys who had asked for a ride. "Wait!" Tommy called, "you're supposed to- *cough cough* to take us" "with you" JP finished. The Poyomon stared after the Trailmon as well. Suddenly a whole group of Pagumon hopped into the station and looked at them, before one of the small Digimon began jumping up and down, "hey, chocolate boy! We want more!" he demanded. The two boys blinked for a moment, before JP scowled, "no way!" he exclaimed angrily._

"Oh, this is not gonna end well" Ken Orimoto shuddered.

 _The small Digimon turned around and began whispering amongst themselves, while the Poyomon blinked again. "Uh oh" they all said, moving away as fast as they could. Tommy and JP watched them go, beginning to get a sinking feeling in their guts. One of the Pagumon turned around from the top of the huddle and leapt at them, causing a figurative stampede as every Pagumon rushed them at once. They began biting them, trying to take the chocolate by force. The two boys managed to get away as they ran screaming, eventually crossing the Trailmon tracks to try and gain a head-start._

"Tommy!" the Himi parents cried as they watched their son get attacked by the rabid Digimon. The small boy couldn't help but shudder when he remembered that.

 _JP climbed onto the other side of the tracks, managing to pull the small boy up as well then the two ran into another room of the station, "run!" the older boy cried, both terrified for their lives as the almost rabid Digimon pursued them._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Takuya and Zoe were looking around the Digimon village, examining the tiny metal houses with tree's growing from them, as a few of the more hospitable Pagumon and the Poyomon showed them around. Suddenly Takuya noticed something and looked over at Zoe, "hey, where's Tommy?" the Flame Warrior asked curiously._

Yumi turned to the boy, "are you serious, my baby is being attacked by Digimon that look like they want to eat him and you've only just _now realised he's missing_!?" she exclaimed, stressed out. Takuya held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, but I just thought he was off exploring a different part of the village or forest or something. When I eventually did realise that he might be in danger, I couldn't actually _do_ anything about it!" he proclaimed. Many people were confused about that, but they decided to keep watching to find out what happened. Yutaka was worried. Even after everything, not even his spoiled baby brother deserved to be eaten by those things.

 _"He's with JP I think" Zoe replied, as Bokomon opened the window of his house, "maybe they're playing hide-and-go-seek" he replied. Neemon leaned his head out the window as well, "maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big ol' bears!" the yellow Digimon said. "Alright, now I'm worried" Zoe said. Takuya crossed his arms over his chest and walked away, "we'd better go look for 'em" he replied. Zoe placed her arm behind her head as the window closed on both small Digimon leaning out of it. JP yelled as he pulled Tommy behind him. The Pagumon were still chasing them, "they're gaining on us!" the small boy cried in terror. Meanwhile Takuya, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon were searching for the two boys._

"Please find them soon, I have a bad feeling about this" Yumi Himi pleaded. JP turned towards the young mother, "it's alright Ma'am, everything turned out okay" he said soothingly. This calmed Yumi, but only slightly. She wouldn't calm down completely until she knew that her baby boy was safe. Yutaka clenched his fists slightly in jealousy, but sighed silently after a moment. He placed his hand on his mothers shoulder, making her turn to face her oldest, "I'm sure Tommy was fine Mom, if it was really bad, he'd tell us, right?" he asked, turning to look at his younger brother, who'd turned to look at his family. The boy nodded resolutely, "I promise it wasn't as bad as it looks, everything ended well Mama" he said with a smile. Mrs Himi still looked worried, so Tommy curled up close to the woman. Yumi flinched and looked down at her youngest son.

The boy smiled at her. Yumi smiled back and wrapped her arms around her baby.

 _A group of Poyomon crossed the path in front of them, "hey Poyomon!" Bokomon called out. The group of babies turned towards the two humans and Digimon, "have you seen any human children?" the small book-carrying Digimon asked. "We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon, over their" the baby Digimon replied, turning in the direction that they'd seen the humans and Digimon go. Neemon's eyes widened in shock and terror, "oh, that's worse than bears" he moaned. Zoe bent down and addressed Bokomon, "Pagumon?" she asked in confusion. "Nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes" the knowledgeable Digimon informed her. Takuya looked up and frowned. Meanwhile Koji was still following the blinking light on the map from his D-Tector. He sighed, "this is getting old" the boy sighed._

 _Suddenly the map on his devise disappeared. Koji looked up and around for anything like a "Spirit" that the voice was talking about. He noticed an opening in a wall nearby that looked like an entrance to something, "it's probably safer to stay_ _ **away**_ _from creepy holes in the wall" he muttered, before frowning, "but I didn't come all this way to play it safe" he continued, walking towards the opening, which could be seen with stairs leading downwards, "this better not be someone's idea of a joke" Koji said with slight apprehension._

Yuriko turned to the son she shared with his birth mother, "so your 'Digimon Spirit' was down their?" the brown-haired woman asked. Koji nodded with a slight nostalgic smile, "yep, and just wait 'til you see me- even Takuya admitted I looked cool" he replied. Said boy pouted and crossed his arms, "yeah, yeah, whatever" he replied.

 _The black-haired boy began walking down the stairs into the underground area, which was criss-crossed with many beams of light. "Anyone here?!" Koji called, before speaking to himself, "okay, I suppose not" he muttered. He turned to look at the screen of his D-Tector, which had since remained blank._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Tommy's D-Tector was soon shown, who was furiously pressing every button on it while groaning. When it went up to the boy's face, Tommy was shown to have small tear of fear and frustration as he continued his frantic button-mashing, "come on Digivolve, make me Digivolve now!" he demanded, sounding terrified. JP was peeking over the top of the hill the two were hiding behind. "Hey, keep it down!" he whispered, as he searched for the Pagumon._

 _"I am keeping it down!" Tommy whispered back just as fiercely. "But I wanna Digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them!" the young boy muttered. The older boy turned to look at the younger one, "that's crazy talk, what do ya think a runt like you could do, huh?" JP asked._

Tommy scowled, "speaking of which, I never got you back for looking down on me so often JP" he said, turning towards his older friend. The Warrior of Thunder paled and laughed awkwardly, "awe c'mon Tommy, y'know I didn't mean it- besides, for a little guy, you sure pack a punch when you Spirit Evolve!" JP replied. This cheered the little boy up and he grinned, "awe, really?" he asked. All the other Legendary Warriors made sounds of agreement. Tommy chuckled happily and turned back towards the screen.

 _"Besides, Digivolving looks kinda painful, ever think about that?" the older boy asked. "I bet Digivolving's not as painful as getting eaten alive by those crazy Digimon!" Tommy replied hotly, still trying to make his D-Tector do something to help him. Disappointed when it did nothing, he turned back to look up at JP, tears of stress falling down his face, before gasping in horror, stammering while standing up and slowly backing away in fear. JP turned around to find out what had freaked the kid out, only to find all the Pagumon their looking at them with wicked grins on their faces. The two boys began running in terror again, only for the ground to fall apart under them and cause them to fall to areas unknown._

By now Mrs Himi was sobbing in fear for her youngest, nearly squeezing the life out of Tommy as she clung to him. Said boy was trying to put up with it, but his ribs were starting to hurt pretty badly at this point. Ren Himi placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm the woman enough to convince her to avoid crushing their youngest son's chest. Eventually, JP, Koji, Zoe and Takuya all helped to convince the mother that her son had ended up fine. Yumi then released the death grip she had on Tommy's body, causing the boy to fearfully rush over to where Koji and Koichi sat with their two mothers and father. Yuriko Minamoto and Satomi Kimura were immediately welcoming of the small boy, who still needed a moment to catch his breath and rub his now aching ribs before everyone was calm enough to begin watching the chronicle of their children's past again.

 _The Pagumon all gathered around the hole, chuckling darkly, before leaping in after the two humans. Tommy's D-Tector, which he'd ended up dropping when he'd fallen into the hole was left sitting on the grass where it had fallen._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _In an underground area with a heap of straw underneath them sat the two boys. JP groaned as he sat up, "you okay kiddo?" he asked. "Uh, I think so" Tommy replied nervously. The older boy stood, "cool, let's scram before we become someone's lunch" he replied._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Zoe and Takuya were now looking around for the two boys, "Tommy!" the goggle-wearing boy called, while Zoe did the same, "JP, answer me!" he cried. Bokomon sighed and looked up, "just as peaceful as I remember it, except for the screaming kids" he muttered. "They're loud" Neemon said. "Bravo" the white Digimon replied, before gasping as he looked around, "where'd they go?!" he asked, they two running off quickly, "we've lost them!" Bokomon exclaimed as they both ran to catch up with the two humans. "Just follow the noise silly" the rabbit-like Digimon replied. The two humans walked together, both looking around for the other boys, "where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya asked no one in particular as they walked._

 _"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy, he didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Zoe commented in worry. "Yeah you're right, he really shouldn't be out without his parents- I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him" Takuya replied._

Tommy scowled at the older boy, "I'm not a baby! I can look after myself Takuya!" he exclaimed, confusing his parents and older brother, "uh, since when?" Yutaka began, as his brother turned to frown at him, "no offence Tommy, but you've always been a baby, you never do anything for yourself, are always expecting everyone to look after you and you always end up getting into trouble" the older of the Himi brothers replied. The small boy stood up from his seat, "yeah, I understand I used to be like that, but I've changed a lot, the me that is being shown right now is the past me, the one who _was_ the baby and scaredy-cat. But ever since my adventures in this world, I've gotten stronger and more self-confident- I don't need everyone to protect me anymore because I can fight to protect myself now!" Tommy replied. His parents were gaping at him, but his brother was less than impressed, "I'll believe it when I see it" he replied in a disbelieving tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

The young boy felt indignant, but turned upon felling a gentle hand on his shoulder. Zoe smiled at the youngest of them, "they'll see soon, right? Don't worry about it Tommy, let's just keep watching now, okay?" the blond girl asked. Tommy smiled and nodded, resettling and turning to watch the screen which soon started playing again.

 _"Look at you pretending to be all mature, how adorable!" Zoe said. Takuya blinked before becoming offended, "hey, what do ya mean 'pretending!?' I'm in the Sixth Grade!" he replied hotly (pun intended. Zoe stopped in front of him, "really? You're in the same grade as_ _ **I**_ _am? Who'd have thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least!" she exclaimed._

Zoe frowned and turned to the boy that (she was pretty sure) she liked, "sorry for acting so stuck-up before Takuya" she apologised softly. The Warrior of Flame shrugged, "it's okay, I guess we all matured and changed due to our time here" he replied, grinning around at his friends, who all either smiled (Zoe, Koji and Koichi) or grinned back (JP and Tommy) at him. All of them nodded to each other in agreement, before turning their attention back towards their past.

 _"Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean!?" Takuya demanded, feeling insulted, "when's your Birthday?" Zoe asked. The Warrior of Flame continued to scowl, "in August!" he snapped back. The blond turned away from him, a superior look on her face, "huh! I knew it, I am older, I was born in May!" Zoe replied, like it made her queen of the world, before turning back to Takuya, holding out her hand with three fingers up, "that makes me a grand total of three months older than you!" she exclaimed._

Zoe was pointedly staring away from the boy now. How could she have been so snooty and stuck up! She treated Takuya like he was beneath her just 'cause he was a few months younger! Urh, it made her feel so disgusted to realise just how bad she treated her friend and leader in the beginning. Had she even ended up apologising? The blond peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed perfectly relaxed, like nothing could faze him, but that just made her feel even _more_ guilty.

 _Takuya gaped, before he growled with anger, but quickly managed to keep himself from lashing out, "that doesn't mean anything!" he exclaimed, most of his anger hidden behind a mask of indifference. The boy walked passed Zoe without even glancing at her, "whatever!" she replied with a giggle. Takuya looked down as they stopped in front of a hole in the ground, noticing the green and white D-Tector on the grass, "hey, check it out" he said, kneeling down to pick the device up as Zoe turned to look at what he was doing. The girl gasped as Takuya stood up again, "that belongs to Tommy!" she exclaimed in worry. Suddenly the girl stepped onto a weakened part of the edge of the hole, causing her to fall. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck and pulled him down with her as they both screamed. Bokomon and Neemon seemed to have heard something, but the white Digimon just dismissed it as his imagination and yellow Digimon sighed and deflated._

 _Both pre-teens landed headfirst in the same pile of hay that JP and Tommy had before. They shot up, Zoe gasping with happiness, "we're alive! We're alive!-" the blond exclaimed, turning to the boy that she was still gripping tightly, "I could just kiss you!" she cried in relief. Takuya blushed, gaping wordlessly at her. Suddenly Zoe screamed and began to slap the boy repeatedly in the face._

The other Warriors cringed at the sight, while the adults shuffled uneasily, staring at the Orimoto's. Aroura scowled at her daughter, "Izumi! Takuya did nothing wrong! I hope you apologised to him later?" the Italian woman asked. The blond girl flinched when her mother used her real name and nodded quickly, "yes Mama, I apologised later on, don't worry, we get along much better now" she answered. Ken nodded as well, "good to hear, we raised you to be a good girl, not to be like that" he stated. Zoe looked down, "I'm sorry Mama, Papa" she said sadly, feeling really bad for not only disappointing her parents, but also for the way she had acted in the beginning as well. Turing to the brown-haired boy, Zoe felt real remorse for treating him like that, especially when the screen showed just how bad it was, "I really am sorry about everything Takuya" she said softly.

The Kanbara grinned, "are you kidding? It gave me a lot of training- you hit way harder than most of the Digimon we fought!" he replied cheerfully. Many people chuckled softly, but the Orimoto vowed to make it up to the boy. Somehow.

 _Then she roughly pushed Takuya back into hay, "get away from me!" Zoe cried, standing up quickly, while the Warrior of Flame groaned from the spot where he'd landed, "ow- what!? Girl you're the one who grabbed_ _ **me**_ _in the first place!" Takuya exclaimed angrily, sitting up again. Zoe blushed and growled angrily, turning back to the boy, "my name is not_ _ **girl**_ _it's_ _ **zoe**_ _, and keep your hands to yourself in the future little boy!" she exclaimed angrily._

Many people were confused by this outburst. What did she mean by that? Takuya hadn't done anything. Had they missed something? Shinya turned to look at his brother, "what just happened? Did I miss something? Why is she acting like you did something big brother?" he asked in confusion. Takuya scratched his head in thought, "to tell you the truth, I don't quite remember- probably took one-too-many hits in the head or something, but as far as I remember what we saw was what happened." He replied with a shrug.

 _Takuya sat back, blinking at her, before sighing slightly, "so are all 'mature girl's' this crazy?" he asked. "that is SO like a child, sitting here, yapping away, when we SHOULD be looking for Tommy!": Zoe exclaimed. The Warrior of Flame sighed and stood to his feet, "fine! Let's go!" he exclaimed, looking down at Tommy's D-Tector then back up at the dark expanse of unknown area in front of them, "they're probably, in their" he said. Both stared into the darkness, before Takuya gulped, "after you, he he" he said nervously._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _A handful of dried leaves was thrown up in the air. They were blown backwards and in was shown that JP had thrown them. He looked matter-of-factly at Tommy who was standing next to him, "the wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way, we_ _ **should**_ _find a way out" the older boy explained as they began walking. "Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, why?" JP replied, "so there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" he asked curiously. The two stopped, "what gave you_ _ **that**_ _idea?" the large boy asked. "This cross, here" the young boy replied, turning and pointing at the white cross marked on the wall next to him. JP leaned down to look at it and huffed, "so it's a cross, so what?" he asked, not getting it. Tommy turned to look back at his companion, "well I drew it when we started out" he replied._

Everyone face-vaulted, except for the Celestial Angels, who managed to keep from reacting.

 _JP cried out in shock while the small boy at his side hunched over, "that means we're lost, we'll be stuck down here for days!" Tommy exclaimed fearfully. "That's if we're lucky, it could be months" the older boy replied sourly, causing the younger boy to burst out crying._

A few of the parents, including Tommy's own were glaring at JP slightly, "way to cheer him up JP, you should get a job as a counsellor!" Koji scoffed sarcastically. The older boy scowled, "hey, I'm not good at dealing with little kids, okay! Let's see you do better Koji!" he demanded. **"Koji!"** Yuriko and Satomi called out at the same time. The boy flinched and shrunk in his seat at being yelled at by both of his mothers at once. He decided that it would be best if he just sat quietly from now on.

 _"Not again" JP sighed, before reaching into his pocket, "here, this'll make you feel better," he said as he pulled out a bar of chocolate and snapped a piece off. Tommy calmed and looked at the sweet, "go on" the older boy said, as the younger one took the chocolate from his out-stretched hand. "Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve" he stated, while Tommy nodded in agreement, "mhm". The two looked at each other before smile and going to take a bite. Suddenly they heard something, like chattering bugs. Looking up, the two boys saw a lot of red eyes looking down at them from the darkness._

"Oh, don't tell me it's those Pagumon Digimon again!" Mrs Himi exclaimed in worry. Even though Tommy had assured her that everything turned out alright, she was still afraid of what might happen in the meantime. Everyone watched with worry as a single Pagumon fell towards the two children.

 _"We're back!" it said, before the entire flock? Fell on them, causing the two boys to begin screaming once again. JP threw the bars away as they ran, "here, just take 'em!" he cried as they managed to escape again. The grey Digimon devoured the candy in moments, before one of the Pagumon turned towards where the two humans had run, "the human smells like chocolate!" he said. The whole group turned to look at them, and the one on top of the pile was the first to speak up: "eat the humans! Eat the humans!" he exclaimed, causing all of them to once again chase after the two terrified children._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

"They didn't **seriously** try to eat you, did they Junpei?" Kirin Shibayama asked in concern. The two boys shuddered, "yes" was the fearful, perfectly synchronised reply. Both sets of parents looked at their sons nervously, before deciding to watch the screen to find out what happened instead.

 _Koji pushed a grate off the entrance he had just found. He looked down at the large room, "what's this?" he asked in curiosity. "Help! Somebody!" JP screamed as he and Tommy ran into the room from an entrance below the boy at ground level, "we don't have any more chocolate bars!" Tommy cried. Koji gasped as he saw the two obviously terrified kids. Takuya and Zoe also heard the echo's and gasped, "it's Tommy and JP! We have to help them!" Zoe exclaimed, worried. "I know that!" Takuya replied in an annoyed voice. Both children pouted and looked away. Then they began running towards where the screaming was coming from._

 _Both boys were now under attack by the Pagumon again, who were trying to_ _ **actually eat**_ _them this time. Koji, seeing that the other two were in real trouble, leapt off from where he stood and grabbed hold of a nearby pole. He slid down and landed on the ground in a crouch before standing with a confident smile on his face._

"Please be careful Koji" Satomi Kimura begged her son, while his Step-mother seemed just as worried. "Don't worry, everything ended up being okay" the boy replied, looking between his two mothers, while Koichi frowned. He knew that his brother was okay when they first met, but- "we know, we just can't help worrying about you- we all love you brother" the Dark twin replied sincerely, causing the Light one to blush and look away. Satomi and Yuriko cooed at how adorable the boy looked, which caused Koji to blush harder, "Mom! Mother! Cut it out already!" he demanded. Many people chuckled at the family's interactions. The Celestial Digimon allowed a few more adorably-humiliating moments between the family, before gesturing for the video of the past to continue.

 _The Pagumon shrieked and leapt at the black-haired boy, who kicked the pole he was holding onto and breaking it off. Despite it being a heavy metal beam, Koji seemed to have no trouble wielding it like a bo staff, warding off the attacking Digimon. At one point he was even balanced up in the air on it, and still managed to knock all the Pagumon away from him. Tommy and JP seemed rightfully impressed by the skills of the boy in front of them, "who's that?" Tommy asked in awe, "that guy's serious!" JP exclaimed. At one point, Koji hooked both his arms around the pole and crouched, waiting for the Pagumon to crowd in around him. The boy gave a small smirk, and pushed the pole right up in the air, knocking the Digimon on top of the pile away then spinning rapidly and scattering the rest._

"Yeah, that's my boy, you show 'em Koji!" Yuriko cheered, while Satomi seemed just as impressed. Koji blushed harder, but managed to grin at the praise.

 _The Pagumon hit the walls, while one he'd hit with the top of his pipe landed upside down in front of him. Koji placed the end of his makeshift weapon down on the ground with a satisfied smirk. The Digimon in front of him seemed really angry now, "oh yeah human? Don't smile yet!" he exclaimed, becoming engulfed in Fractal Code. Koji watched in shock as the small Digimon expanded into a huge pile of sludge._

Pretty much all the woman watching shrieked with disgust, while onscreen, Tommy and JP shrieked with terror.

 _"I'll eat you up!" the newly evolved Digimon cried. Koji ran for the others when he saw the new Digimon targeting them. JP managed to jump out of the way, but Tommy fell to the floor, just as the monster shot a huge gob of green acid at the boy. Thankfully, Koji managed to grab the boy and jump out of the way- barely._

Everyone had become even tenser than before, gripping the arms of their seats in worry. Yumi had begun to tremble uncontrollably, tears threatening to spill from her eyes in terror.

 _The attack hit the ground behind the two humans and melted several holes in the floor, leading to the outside. Tommy trembled in fear, while Koji gripped the small boy tightly. If that attack could melt through stone, what would it do to them?! The evolved Digimon shot out another spay of acid, missing the two boys by inches as Koji ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The Pagumon cheered their fellow on, while JP sat, terrified by one of the entrances. After a moment, Takuya, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon appeared trough the tunnel. Zoe cringed, "urgh, it smells!" she exclaimed. "Spirit, wake up, I need you!" Takuya exclaimed, staring at the screen of his D-Tector. However, the screen stayed completely white. The boy began pressing buttons, trying to make it work, "come on! I'm not kidding here!" he cried._

 _The screen continued to stay stubbornly blank. Everyone looked at the boy, "hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky their turns your friends into goo" Bokomon stated. Koji backed away from Raremon, moving towards the large hole in the ground with Tommy clutched in his arms, the small boy shaking with terror._

Many of the parents were extremely worried, Koichi and his mothers and father especially as well as the Himi's.

 _"Come on, come on!" Takuya clutched his D-Tector so hard he might have broken it if it had just been a normal device. Just the symbol of The Warrior of Flame appeared on the screen._

"Cutting it kind of close their, huh son?" Kaito asked. The boy frowned, "hey! It wasn't _my_ fault that Agunimon was being stubborn, I wanted to help, but he wasn't doing anything! Thankfully we got better, but at first it was a bit touch and go" Takuya half snapped half shrugged.

 _Koji kept backing up until he almost fell down the hole Raremon had made in the floor. The two boys looked up just as the foul Digimon closed in on them, Tommy was close to tears in terror. "Spirit!" Takuya cried, as his body glowed. Lines began to form on the screen of Takuya's D-Tector, forming the shape of the Spirit on it. The boy brought the device back while he held his left hand out in front of him. A ring of white light then formed around his left hand, before he clashed the ring with the top of his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya cried as a long strip of the data was drawn out and spiralled around him, while his clothes seemed to disintegrate off him. A large form of the Spirit appeared above and behind him, before it exhaled a burst of flame. Takuya soon became shrouded in black while an outline of his body detached itself. Pieces of armour overlayed this outline, before the whole thing encased him, causing his eyes to glow gold._

 _When the light faded, Takuya was now a Digimon, who yelled as he punched the air and sent out a few fireballs, "Agunimon!" he cried._

 _Agunimon raced forwards, slamming Raremon into the wall and away from the other boys. The slime Digimon roared, spitting acid all over the place. The Warrior of Flame leapt back in front of Tommy and Koji, knocking any attacks away from the two humans. He turned back to look at the boys behind him, "now's your chance, run!" he ordered. The multiple acid attacks caused holes in all the walls, allowing beams of light to enter from all over the place. Unfortunately it was right then that Takuya's Evolution decided to candle itself and he found himself returning to human form prematurely. The boy looked extremely confused as he glanced down at himself, "what's going on, I turned back into me?!" he asked in confusion. Raremon stood up, "still here!" he cried, spitting out more acid. Takuya acted on instinct, grabbing Tommy and leaping out of the way, with a cry of: "watch out!" unfortunately he accidently knocked Koji backwards into the hole in the floor._

The current Takuya had gone deathly pale and he began shaking. He then turned to the boy's father and two mothers and bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident I swear!" he cried in a panic. But everyone was too worried to pay any attention to the brown-haired boy or his accidental actions. All their attention was focused on finding out what happened next. Satomi was shaking, hands clenched tightly together in fear, while Koichi was also worried about his brother. Yuriko clung to Akira with shaking hands, all four riveted to the screen they were watching.

 _"Oh no!" Takuya cried, seeing what he'd done. Koji cried out as he fell into the pitch black hole._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _The final attack Raremon spat out hit the ceiling at an angle that sent a beam of light right into the hole in the floor. Koji was still falling but something else was happening. A bright white light began to shine below him. Within the light was a Spirit. This one looked like the torso of an armoured dog or wolf. It's two arms were held out in front of it's chest, fists touching each other. Koji stared at it, "w-what's going on here?" he asked, shock overwhelming his terror._

"You didn't know what it was?" Tommy asked quietly. "Well I wasn't their when Takuya first Spirit Evolved, so I had no idea what this 'Spirit' thing was supposed to look like, did I?" The other boy replied.

 _The beams of light from all the small holes in the ceiling moved and congregated in the hole, silhouetting the boy as he fell. The red eyes of the Spirit flashed white and Koji couldn't help his own eyes from staring at it. He could feel the pull, as his dark blue eyes began to glow a blueish-white colour. A vision flashed into his mind of a tall armoured being rising up to meet him as he fell into it, becoming one with it. Suddenly, just like Takuya had, he knew what to do. Koji held out his D-Tector, "Spirit!" he cried. A beam of light from the screen hit the statue and it sucked it inside the device. The symbol of the Warrior of Light appeared on his D-Tector's screen, "it is time!" Ophanimon's voice called. Lines began to form on Koji's D-Tector, forming the shape of the Spirit on it's screen. Koji pulled the Digivice back, crossing his arms as he did so._

 _A ring of light formed around his left hand, his right holding his D-Tector. Koji brought his hands parallel to each other then brought his right hand down and his left up, clashing the device with the ring of Data. He then brought both hands above his head, "Execute!" he cried, pulling his right hand and D-Tector down, dragging the Data down where it began to spiral around his body, "Spirit Evolution!" Koji's clothes disappeared as he was enveloped in a cocoon of light. A huge image of the Spirit appeared behind and above him, opening it's mouth as it's eyes glowed white. Outlines of Koji's body appeared, becoming overlayed with white and blue armour. The new Digimon landed in a crouch, sheathing two Light Saber-like swords before standing up and shooting a beam of light from the gun on his wrist, "Lobomon!"_

 _Everyone gasped and awed at the sight, and Takuya was grinning, "man! Did I look that cool?!" he asked the small boy beside him, who nodded, "mhm, yeah but different!" Tommy replied._

Koji smirked, "so you think I look cool now?" he asked his friend. Said boy blushed slightly, before pouting, "shut up, don't make me tickle you again" he replied with a cheeky grin. The dark-haired boy scowled, "touch me and you'll be the one howling" he replied back. Takuya held up his hands in mock surrender, "hey, no need to bite my head off wolf-boy" he replied. The two glared at each other for a moment, before catching sight of Zoe glaring at the two of them. Both boys quickly shut up.

 _The Warrior of Light floated down to the floor, arms crossed and sending stern glare at the vile Digimon. Bokomon was checking his book while Neemon and Zoe looked over his shoulder, "that's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon!" he explained. Zoe stared awe-struck at the new Warrior, "I've never seen anything more beautiful, in my whole life" she said, "me neither" JP replied. "You can say that again!" Takuya said. Raremon spat out another Acid Sludge attack. Lobomon pulled out one of his Light Sabers, "Lobo Kendo!" he cried, charging forwards, easily slicing through each attack. The Light Digimon leapt into the air and brought his sword down into Raremon's head. The Slime Digimon cried out as toxic liquid spewed from his body while he thrashed around. Soon his form blacked out as his Fractal Code whirled around him, causing Lobomon to leap back._

 _"Now you walking trash heap!" the Wolf Digimon said, holding up his D-Tector and pressing the button on it's side, causing a flame to appear from the top of the device and the Symbol of Light to appear on the screen, "prepare to be recycled!" Lobomon cried as he scanned the monster's code, "Fractal Code, Digitize!" the data was absorbed into the Digivice as Raremon's Digi-egg floated away. Zoe clasped her hands together in exuberance, "motobravisimo!" she exclaimed. Lobomon then returned to being Koji who knelt on the floor panting for breath. Takuya and Tommy ran over to the boy who had fought so hard to save them, "hey, you okay?" the older boy asked. He bent down, "let me help ya up" he said, reaching for Koji's hand, "don't touch me!" he growled, opening his eyes and staring at the other boy as he came closer._

 _Takuya flinched back, "w-wha?" he asked, confused. Koji slowly forced himself to his feet, 'I don't need your help, or anyone else's!" he exclaimed as he forced himself to his feet. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me, I always repay my debts" the boy said._

Koji's father, brother and two mothers all frowned, realising just how alone he had been in the beginning, "Koji, you don't still feel that way, do you?" Yuriko asked worriedly. The boy smiled at them, "not anymore, I wouldn't have been able to do half the things I did in this world without my friends," he looked over at his brother, who smiled back, "I'm more than glad to have them as my friends after everything" he replied. Akira, Yuriko and Satomi all seemed confused by this, but didn't push the boy, deciding that they would find out what he meant while watching these episodes.

 _Takuya frowned, "I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know" he replied. He turned back to look at the two boys, "my name's Koji Minamoto, and you are?" he asked. Takuya kept string at the black-haired boy, "so are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name!" Koji stated. "I'm Takuya Kanbara" the brown-haired boy replied, still slightly confused. "Takuya huh?" he asked, turning and walking away with a backwards wave, "see ya" he called back. JP walked over to the other boys and held his hands behind his head as Zoe walked behind them, "what's his deal?" he wondered. "Come on guys, let's get out of here this place smells like dead fish" Zoe called._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Later on Koji sat against a tree, watching a group of Poyomon fly through the sky. A voiceover by Zoe was heard again: "wolf boy has some pretty sweet moves, but what's with the attitude? To find out keep watching Digimon, Digital Monsters!" she said as To Be Continued was once again shown._

As the ending music played many people stood up and stretched, "it's getting pretty late, how 'bout some dinner everyone?" Isuzu Kanbara asked. Everyone murmured in agreement. Before they left though, Ophanimon called out to them, "that's all we're going to show for the moment, so let's all have dinner then get some sleep, we'll continue this tomorrow" she decided. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone got up either excited or worried, and you could probably tell who was feeling what emotion. After having baths in one of the many bathrooms in the palace, the humans noticed fresh clothes already placed for them. They all got dressed quickly and headed downstairs towards the Dining Room to find their hosts already their waiting for them. "Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well?" Ophanimon asked. Koji nodded, "we did Lady Ophanimon, thank you for your hospitality and kindness" he replied gratefully. Seraphimon nodded, "we have some old friends who would also like to view your adventures children, if that's alright with you?" he asked. Everyone was confused, "who?" Zoe asked. Cherubimon smiled and gestured behind them where a door was opening, "take a look" he replied.

The group of humans turned around, and soon all the children were smiling at seeing the three familiar Digimon entering the room. "Sorcermon!" Takuya cried with a grin. "Oryxmon!" Koji exclaimed, seeing the goat-like Digimon. "Nefertimon!" Zoe called with delight. The group of children went over to the three Digimon who had helped them before and they all greeted each other warmly. "It's good to see you all again, thank you for everything you did for us in the past" The cat-like Digimon said, bowing her head. Koji crossed his arms, "well it's not like we had much of a choice what-with Lucemon trying to take-over/destroy whichever one you want to use, our own world! Besides, as Legendary Warriors this world is our home too" he said. Oryxmon nodded, "that is true, but even still, none of us will ever be able to thank you enough for all of your hard work and sacrifices" the goat-like Digimon replied.

The adults were by now all very confused, "um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are they?" Indra Shibayama asked. Tommy turned towards their families, "these Digimon all helped us during our adventures, unfortunately they all got destroyed at one point or another, but now they've come back!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The adults were still confused so the one who looked the most humanoid came up, "I am Sorcermon, loyal servant and friend of my Lord Seraphimon" he introduced himself with a formal bow. The cat-like Digimon spoke up next, "greetings, my name is Nefertimon, I am a servant of my Lady Ophanimon" she stated, kneeling down to bow as well. Then the goat-like Digimon stepped forward, "hello families of the Legendary Warriors, I am Oryxmon, loyal to all that is right. Now that my Lord Cherubimon has been purified, I am also loyal to him once more" he explained, bowing the front of his body as well.

After the adults and Koichi all introduced themselves, the three Digimon settled around the room. The two beats-types lay down on the floor while Sorcermon took a seat next to Tommy, who was more than happy to share. Soon the third episode started.

 _"While Takuya was trying to figure out how to Spirit Evolve again, he released this code that actually repaired part of the Digital World. JP, unimpressed by the whole experience, snuck away with Tommy to try and find a way home, but his brilliant plan to bribe the Pagumon with chocolate backfired in a big way. Koji saved them with some amazing moves but Raremon was too much for him. Takuya finally managed to Spirit Evolve to Agunimon to fight the sewer Digimon, but couldn't finish the job. Thank goodness for Koji, he Spirit Evolved to Lobomon and Deodorized that creep!"_

 _Digimon! Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we live by the lessons we've learned! As we work towards one solution! Through a Spirit evolution! I am the one, huh! I am the one! Digimon! Forever united as one! Digimon! Together the battles are won! Digimon! Through us let your spirit evolve! If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world, for us all! Digimon!_

The title for the third episode was then shown: Kumamon baby, light my fire!

"Yes! It is me! Now you'll see Yutaka, you'll see just how much stronger I got while I was here!" Tommy exclaimed.

 _Koji stood, looking up at a group of Poyomon floating by. "The wind in the Digital World smells pretty sweet" he muttered to himself._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _Meanwhile everyone else stood in the Trailmon Station, with another of the train Digimon waiting. "If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here!" Neemon explained. JP looked at the Trailmon, "it's that easy?" he asked. "Neemon! A word please, what exactly are you trying to do, honestly if you had a brain-" Bokomon ranted, dragging the yellow Digimon away by his pants. "I'm taking that bad boy home! Huh? How 'bout it guys?" the large boy asked._

Sorcermon looked at the children, "would you really have left us then?" he asked. They all looked down, "look Sorcermon, back then we really had no idea what to do or really what was going on. We were just a bunch of kids and only two of us had Spirits. The only other person who did had left already and we were worried about getting hurt. It took a while before we were all as comfortable being in this world as we are now, and aside from that, we hadn't gotten as much experience or as much confidence in ourselves as later on. So you can see how the thought of being able to go home in the beginning would have been more tempting than staying in a world where so far almost everything had tried to kill us and most of us couldn't even defend ourselves" Takuya explained sadly, ashamed of ever thinking about leaving this world to be destroyed.

The Demon Man Digimon nodded in understanding, "that is true, please don't feel guilty for your thoughts of home. If it were me, I'd have wanted to come home as well" he replied. The adults were slightly worried, knowing how much danger their children had been in, many of them wondered if they should have come home back then. Especially Tommy's parents. Yumi Himi turned to her son, "baby, why didn't you come home back then?" she asked softly. Tommy turned to look at the woman, noticing the small tears that hid at the corner of her eyes. Seeing this made the boy bite his lip in order to keep from tearing up too. He still remembered that horrible nightmare Bakemon had given him, where his Mama had left him, no matter how much he'd cried and begged for her to stay. He'd felt so lonely and scared back then.

All he'd wanted in that moment was for his Mama to come back and hold him in her arms, make him feel safe and warm, like everything would be alright. He'd really wanted to go home, to go back to her, and he could have- but if he had- "I stayed because I didn't want to be afraid anymore," he began. Everyone was watching the small boy, but he ignored their stares, "I always used to be so scared before. I used to cry and call for you for the slightest thing. I had no strength or courage of my own, and always had to have others do everything for me" Tommy explained, clenching his hands around the fabric of his pants. "I wanted to change. To become stronger and braver. So that when I came home, you and Papa would be proud of me and not worry so much." The small boy looked up at his Mama, unable to keep the tears from falling, "so that I could say that I was happy being me and I knew that I'd grown into a better person" Tommy sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me through all of these episodes, but I promise I got better. I became stronger, and it's all thanks to my friends and the experiences I had here" the young boy breathed out shakily, trying to push away the emotions he felt trying to overwhelm him. Before he could move to wipe his eyes again he felt two warm arms wrap around him. Looking up, Tommy found his mother holding him close to her, "I am proud of you Tommy. I'm so very proud of the person you've become- and while I am still worried about how much danger you were in when you were here before, I can see just how much stronger you became as well" Yumi replied, beaming at her youngest son. Tommy smiled as his father leaned over as well, "I'm proud of you too kiddo, you've matured a lot and I'm glad for it" he replied, ruffling his youngest sons hair. The younger Himi boy smiled, before turning towards his brother, "yutaka?" he asked carefully.

His older brother turned to look down at him. The young man scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it kid" he replied, looking away. Tommy sighed. He supposed it was more than he could ask for from his older brother.

 _"Uh, you don't really wanna stay here do ya?" JP asked, seeing the look on Tommy's face. He looked down, rethinking his own decisions. But he eventually decided that the slim possibility that he might get his own Spirit wasn't worth the trouble, "argh! Fine! You dweebs enjoy your little Digital freakshow!" he exclaimed, jumping down onto the tracks and beginning to walk across, "come on Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand!" he called. Zoe looked down at the young boy, "aren't you going with him?" she asked curiously. "I've decided- I wanna stay here with you" Tommy replied softly. Takuya and Zoe turned to look at him, "I thought you wanted to go home?" the girl asked. "Not anymore" the small boy replied. But Takuya placed his hand on the Himi's shoulder and pushed him gently, "go with JP, it's dangerous here Tommy, besides, the Third Grade is a formative year!" he exclaimed, trying to make him leave._

 _"No!" Tommy replied, pulling his shoulder away gently, but Takuya placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him harder, "go home! Hurry up now!" he demanded. The young boy looked from Takuya and Zoe towards JP who'd by now climbed onto the other platform and was looking back at them. Tommy jumped down onto the tracks and walked towards the other platform, where the large boy was holding his hand out to help him up. "Take care of him JP" Takuya said, before turning towards Zoe, "how 'bout you, huh?" he asked curiously. The girl bent forwards slightly, "I have a name!" she replied in slight annoyance. "Okay,_ _ **Zoe**_ _, are ya leaving?" Takuya asked with his hands on his hips. "Why? Would you miss me?" the blond asked, smiling while standing straight. Takuya lent towards the girl, pointing towards her, "I won't be responsible for your safety you know" the boy said. Zoe crossed her arms and turned away, "good one Romeo, I'll be fine!" she replied, annoyed._

 _The Warrior of Flame turned away with his hands on his hips, "this outta be fun" he muttered to himself. The Trailmon honked, shooting out steam from it's chimney. As he pulled away, he whistled, before coughing in the mist surrounding the Station. Neemon waved, "arrivederci!" he called._

Aroura Orimoto frowned, "since when did Neemon know Italian?" she asked in confusion. Pretty much everyone shrugged.

 _"Nice pronunciation" both Zoe and Bokomon deadpanned at the same time. "Thank you!" the yellow Digimon replied cheerfully. As the Train Digimon fully disappeared, the two humans turned to leave with twin sighs. Only to hear the sound of feet coming towards them from behind. Upon turning around, the group saw JP and Tommy walking towards them. Takuya frowned, "hey, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion. Both boys looked sheepish, and they both rubbed the backs of their heads, "to be honest, I have absolutely no idea" JP replied, "me neither" Tommy agreed. Zoe placed a hand on her hip, "well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, you're on your own!" she exclaimed._

 _Bokomon and Neemon turned to look at each other and smiled, "wait a minute, are you mocking me? You are aren't you?" Takuya asked, "man, you try to be nice to a girl-" the boy was cut off as the scene changed. The group were now walking along the Trailmon tracks away from Flame Terminal. Bokomon, who was walking behind Takuya with Neemon, ran up to the boy, "uh, I hope you're planning on helping us Mr Takuya!" he stated, pointing up at him. The brown-haired boy looked down at the small Digimon from the corner of his eye. "You carry with you the Spirit of Agunimon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors," he then crossed his arms over his chest, "you can defeat, the Digimon, turned evil by, Cherubimon-" he said in broken sentences. Bokomon then started jumping up and down, "only you have the power to save us! You must help us repair the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!" he exclaimed frantically._

"I think he needs to calm down" Kaito said, watching the hyperactive behaviour. Takuya stifled a laugh. His father turned back to look at him, "what?" he asked.

 _"I think you need to calm down buddy" Takuya said. "My name's Bokomon, and I'm not your buddy! I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" the small Digimon exclaimed._

A few people and Digimon chuckled.

 _JP and Zoe turned back to them and frowned at Bokomon, "sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the Data from the Fractal Code! It's the only way to repair the Digital World!" he exclaimed. Bokomon knelt on the ground in front of the boy, hands held together and begging the boy, "please! Help us get the Fractal Code back! Save our world before it's too late! Will you?" He pleaded. Takuya stared forwards silently for a moment, causing Bokomon to turn towards the yellow Digimon, "Neemon don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna! I need your help! Say something!" he demanded of his companion. Neemon complied, "some thing"._

Shinya burst out laughing, before trying to hide it with a cough, "s-sorry, that's just- pphhh!" he tried before he burst out laughing again. Eventually a few other people chuckled at the antics of the two Digimon.

 _"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?!" Bokomon exclaimed. The white Digimon snapped the yellow ones waist-band, causing him to cry out. Suddenly everyone's D-Tector's began to make that buzzing noise, "attention! Go to the Forest Terminal, immediately" Ophanimon's voice said. "What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked. "what is a Forest Terminal?" everyone else wondered "how am I supposed to find it?" the goggle-wearing boy asked. The screen of his D-Tector went blank again, "hey! Hey answer me!" Takuya demanded, pressing random buttons again._

"There you go pressing random buttons again- tell me genius, what would you have done if you'd broken it?" Zoe asked. Takuya shrugged, "it works on my TV at home" he replied. Eventually they turned their attention back to the screen again.

 _Bokomon pulled out his book and flipped through it, before finding the right page, "the Forest Terminal is a Station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom" he read, before looking up, "we just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it" he said. "How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked. "Well let's see, it says, it says-" Bokomon began to grow frustrated, "all the way!" he exclaimed. Almost everyone sweat-dropped at that. Takuya turned back to look along the way they'd been going so far, "you're full of useless information, aren't you?" he asked._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _The group began their long treck, following the Trailmon Tracks, while Tommy amused himself by balancing on them and humming. Neemon stopped to look back at Flame Terminal. Bokomon looked at him, "Neemon, is there something wrong?" he asked. The screen showed Flame Terminal in the near distance, "I guess I'm a little home-sick" he replied. "Then just go back, big baby!" Bokomon exclaimed. "Should I stay, should I go, should I stay, should I go-" Neemon repeated, before the white Digimon grabbed him by his red pants, "come on you wishy-washy pain in the pants, if you get too whiny, I'll just mail you back!" he exclaimed, dragging him along. Takuya looked at JP as he walked beside the older boy, "what made you change your mind about going home?" he asked._

 _JP glanced at the goggle-head, "hm? Well I really didn't have much going on back their anyway, and I thought it might be kind of fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better" he replied. "Ha! Get to know Zoe, you mean?" Takuya clarified, grinning. "Hey, that is not what I meant!" the older boy exclaimed, blushing. The younger boy pointed at him, "then why ya all red buddy?" he asked. "It's hot out, I'm sunburned! What grade're you in anyways?" JP asked. "Sixth, is that a problem?" Takuya asked. JP pointed to himself, "well I'm in Seventh Grade!" he exclaimed. Takuya sighed and folded his hands behind his head, "like I'm supposed to care" he replied bored. The older boy huffed and stomped ahead, "Like I care if you care!" he replied. "I should have bolted from this Digi-dump when I had the chance" JP muttered to himself._

 _Zoe turned to the small boy beside her, "Tommy, why didn't you go home?" she asked. Tommy walked a few more steps of the track before jumping off and turning to the girl, "I decided I wanna be like Takuya" he replied. The blond girl blinked, "what?" she asked. "To become a Digimon so I won't be scared all the time" the young boy explained. Zoe smiled softly, before looking up slightly, "what about your Mum and Dad waiting at home, I bet they're worried" she replied. Tommy gasped, before looking down, "I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone" he replied._

Tommy looked up at his parents and frowned, "I'm really sorry for making you worry so much Mama, Papa" he began, before his mother lifted his chin so that their eyes could meet, "it's okay Tommy, you were right. We are so very proud of how strong and brave you've become- I don't think I'd have wanted it any other way if I could have chosen things myself" she explained. The boy smiled gratefully.

 _Tommy then ran ahead. 'For such a little kid, he sure has big problems' Zoe thought, watching him go. Later that night the group got to a chasm where the Trailmon tracks were broken. They looked down at the track, "well, this is a fine mess" Bokomon exclaimed, walking forwards as much as he could. "So what now?" Zoe asked Takuya. JP pointed down at something, "check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom!" he exclaimed. Looking down the group saw that there was indeed a rock trail zigzagging all the way to the bottom of the chasm. At the bottom was a river and a group of lights, "looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us" Takuya observed. Everyone ran down the path excitedly. "Humans! Human children, why I outta!" a voice said. Strange silhouettes appeared on the rock walls, "what are they doing here?" "I tell ya, nothing good, we better enlighten the boss!" a second voice exclaimed._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

"Oh, what is it now? Some more evil Digimon trying to kill you?" Satomi asked in exasperated worry. No one replied so the recording continued playing.

 _The kids crossed over a river and looked around. "That's weird, I could have sworn the lights were coming from right here" JP said in confusion as Zoe looked around, "looked like that to me" she replied. Suddenly Tommy noticed something and tugged on the older boys arm, "Takuya?" he asked in slight worry. The goggle-wearing boy turned to look over at the boy and noticed what he had seen too. A huge rock carving on the wall of what looked like a boy with multiple angel wings._

"What is that?" Yukiko Minamoto asked at the same time the Takuya on-screen asked it too.

 _"Kinda pretty" Zoe replied. "Pretty? 'Pretty' she says, ugh. These are the marks of the Ten Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon exclaimed. All the kids gasped, "the Ten Legendary Warriors!" they exclaimed in unison. "I've never heard of them" Neemon replied. The white Digimon turned to look at him, "are you serious! The legend of the Ten Warriors is the first thing we learned in Digital World history!" he exclaimed. "I must have been sick that day, but they sure are pretty!" the yellow Digimon replied. Bokomon groaned in exasperation. "In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid Digimon and Beast Digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel Digimon called Lucemon appeared. He taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace, and the fighting stopped._

 _Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power began to torment the peace-loving Digimon, until they could take no more. It was then that ten brave warriors rose up against him, and after a fierce battle they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of trouble" Bokomon finished. "Read it to me again" Neemon asked. The white Digimon turned to his companion as he put his book away, "no". "I know that symbol" Tommy said, pointing at one of the carvings. "It's the same one we saw when Takuya Spirit Evolved into Agunimon" Zoe replied, thinking back to the Warrior of Flame. The symbol was shown to be on his belt. "And that one next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon" Tommy replied, pointing towards the symbol of the Warrior of Light._

 _This time the wolf-like Digimon was shown with the symbol glowing on his shoulder._

"And the one next to it is the Warrior of Darkness Symbol" Koichi muttered wistfully, only loud enough for Koji to hear. The boy glanced over at his twin in worry. He was dreading the part when Duskmon would appear in these 'episodes'. God only knows how much Koichi had suffered because of that whole experience, but having their parents find out about it was a whole new type of fear and worry. Koichi himself was scared of what would happen when he'd appear. And much more so of when his family would find out that Duskmon was **him**. What if they ended up hating him for what he'd done? Koichi knew he'd done horrible things, and that he was still making up for it. But that didn't mean that he felt any less guilty. And knowing that his family would find out about his past- about what he'd done- it made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

Koji noticed this and moved closer to his twin. He gripped the other boys hand tightly. Thankfully this was enough to snap Koichi out of his panic attack. He glanced over at his Light, who was frowning at him in worry, "Koichi," he muttered. The Dark twin forced a smile, "thanks brother, I'm fine now, really" he replied, before trying to pull away. Koji just held tighter, and pulled his brother closer to him. The Kimura sighed and shook off his reservations. Soon he was sitting close to his twin brother, feeling all the tension bleed out of him. Cherubimon noticed this and relaxed himself. He had also gotten worried about how people would feel when they learned just how evil he had been when he'd gotten corrupted, and the lengths to which he had gone, namely what he had done to Koichi. But he knew that he was doing everything he could to make up for it all.

He knew that he probably didn't deserve the forgiveness of the twins families, but even if they hated him, he would continue making up for everything he'd caused, because the only opinions that mattered to him were those of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and his own. His friends had already forgiven him, even though he still felt guilty. He was working hard to make it up to the Digimon of their world, but many of them still hated him, even with the knowledge that the one who had corrupted him had been Lucemon all along. He knew that and accepted it. Cherubimon wouldn't delude himself into thinking that he could be forgiven so easily. But he was trying to redeem himself, just as Koichi was. Oryxmon frowned at Koichi, noticing the look on his face, even if he did seem relaxed sitting by his brother's side. He quietly stood from his spot on the floor and went over to him. "Child" he said softly, but still loud enough to be heard by the boy he was talking to.

Koichi looked up at the goat Digimon, "yes?" he replied, just as softly. "Something is bothering you," Oryxmon said, "I know because you have the same look on your face and in your eyes that my Lord Cherubimon often has when he is thinking about his past deeds committed when he was corrupted" he explained. The Dark twin winced at just how accurate the goat Digimon was in his guess. The boy looked down, before he clenched his fists, "I'm okay for now Oryxmon, thank you for worrying about me though" Koichi replied, forcing a smile. All three of his parents noticed this and frowned at each other. What was the goat Digimon talking about? Soon their attention was back on what they were watching.

 _"I wonder if I'll be next?" Zoe wondered, "Oh I hope my Digimon's cute!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna be like the biggest, scariest Digimon ever!" Tommy exclaimed._

Those who already knew chuckled quietly at the ironic statement, while the boy pouted at his friends and the other Digimon, "traitors" he muttered. Takuya shook his head with a grin, "no, no, we didn't mean it like that Tommy, it's just that, well- you aren't so 'big and scary' most of the time" he replied before falling into giggles again. Tommy crossed his arms and looked away, while the adults and brothers looked confused. Sorcermon placed a hand on the boys shoulder, closing his eyes in a smile, "please don't be upset Tommy- it really doesn't matter how big you are. How brave and strong you proved to be spoke for itself" he explained. The wieldier of the Spirits of Ice smiled at the mage Digimon, "thanks Sorcermon!" he replied happily.

 _Suddenly multiple red lights illuminated the corners of the screen, "not likely Shorty, there's no way we'll_ _ **all**_ _get to be Digimon!" JP replied, causing the small boy's shoulders to sag in disappointment. As JP took out a notebook and pen and began copying down the markings on the wall, the area behind the children was shown, revealing multiple Digimon that looked like wax candle sticks in holders with flames burning on top of their heads. Takuya noticed the Digimon and turned around, "we've got, company" he said causing everyone else to turn as well. The group soon found themselves surrounded on all sides by the Digimon._

Yuriko Minamoto frowned in worry, "why is it always you?" she asked the kids, who shrugged.

 _The apparent Elder along with two other Digimon come forward, "why have you humans come to our village, you are not welcome here?" he asked from across the river. The four humans along with Bokomon and Neemon stepped forward slightly, "we're on our way to the Forest Terminal, sorry if we disturbed you, we're just passing through" Takuya tried to explain and defuse the situation. "You're melting my heart" the Elder Digimon replied. "Oooh, that's a no no" all the others stated. "You mean to steal the ancient artefact from us don't you? Well you won't get away with it!" "Right the humans must be punished!" the Candlemon on the right said, "hey boss, do ya want us to wax 'em for ya?" the one on the left asked._

 _"Wait!" Bokomon exclaimed, moving in front of the children, "stop, let me explain! Those humans have come, to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artefact!" the white Digimon explained. Takuya looked down at him, "but we didn't know that at first" he pointed out. Bokomon turned back to him, "you're not helping" he replied, before turning back to the candlemon and placing his hands on his hips, "this may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Agunimon!" Bokomon explained. The Candlemon Elder looked disbelieving, "did you say Agunimon, impossible!" he exclaimed. "That's a hot one," "what if it really is him?", "he's pullin' our wicks!" the gathered Digimon exclaimed angrily._

Kaito looked confused, "why is it so hard to believe that my son was this Spirit Warrior thing?" he asked, looking down at Takuya. The boy shrugged, "well imagine someone came up to you and said they were some famous person reborn, you'd think they were crazy, right?" the leader of the Legendary Warriors replied. Mr Kanbara frowned, "I suppose, and I guess none of them had seen what we are, so they wouldn't know" he replied. "Um, guys? Can we keep watching this? We still have a lot of things to cover" Zoe asked. Nefertimon nodded, "that is true, your children had a lot of adventures in this world, it will take much time to watch them all" she added. Many of the families now looked slightly worried, "how much time?" Akira asked, "I only ask because I may have to leave to go back home for my job" he said. Many of the other parents and families began talking, but Seraphimon raised a hand, "fear not humans, time works differently between the Human and Digital World. When your children first came here, they spent weeks in this world, but returned to your own world only a few hours after they'd left" he explained.

This calmed the adults and relaxed the children, at least they wouldn't be getting dragged around as their families tried to get back home. "Now, if everyone's questions have been answered?" Ophanimon asked. Everyone nodded and the images began playing again.

 _The children looked around at all the disbelieving Digimon. The Elder smiled with narrowed eyes, "now isn't this interesting" he said, before turning around to talk with the two Candlemon flanking him. When they turned back around all three smiled, "please forgive our rude behaver my dear young friends!" the Elder Digimon said, floating over the river towards them, "we are the Candlemon Tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the Ancient Artifact," he explained. "So, which of you inherited the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior?" he asked. Bokomon pointed to the goggle-wearing boy, "it was this one, Takuya" he replied. The Candlemon Elder leaned forwards slightly, "well, you certainly have a brave face young man," he said as he turned to look over each child, "on behalf of the Candlemon Tribe, I bid you all welcome! Please, be our guest!" he exclaimed._

Yutaka frowned, "well, they _certainly aren't acting suspicious_ " he said sarcastically, "and seriously? A quote from Beauty and the Beast? How did they even know that line?" he asked incredulously. Cherubimon smiled, "the Digital World is made up of data from all different kinds of things. Perhaps Data from that movie influenced the Candlemon, and so they picked up some lines from it" the Celestial Digimon explained. The older boy turned back to the screen, "I suppose it could happen" he muttered to himself.

 _Takuya watched the Elder hop past them, "something doesn't seem quite right" he muttered. "Come along now! Don't dawdle!" the Digimon called back._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _They found several Candlemon dancing around a fire and huge candle with the marks of the 10 Legendary Warrior's carved on it. Each Digimon held two leaves in hand. "Looks like a giant Birthday Party" Takuya said. "It's for you my friends, a welcoming ceremony, enjoy!" the Elder Candlemon exclaimed. The Digimon continued to dance as their Elder beckoned the children closer, "come closer, feel the warmth of the flame" he said._

"Okay, seriously? How did none of you notice that something was off here?" Indra Shibayama asked in worry. The children all shifted uncomfortably. True, it had only ended up being a test, but it could have just as easily been a trap set for them by Cherubimon. Koji scoffed, "well at least I was never that naive" he replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Both Satomi and Yuriko frowned at him, "Koji, that's no way to talk about your friends" his Step-mother scolded him. Koji flushed pink and looked down, "sorry Mom, I didn't mean to upset you, but it's just how we treat each other, it wasn't meant to be an actual insult" the black-haired boy replied. Both his mothers sighed in unison, before blinking and looking over at each other. They smiled. Both Koji and Koichi smiled as well, noticing the positive interaction between the two women.

 _As the Children walked closer, the Candlemon suddenly threw the leaves into the flames, which erupted green smoke. The Digimon began to wave the smoke towards the group. Bokomon and Neemon stood surrounded by it, the white Digimon holding one of the leaves in hand. He scoffed, "urgh, look at this, it's Sleeping Clover!" Bokomon exclaimed. "It's nappy time anyway" Neemon replied as both Digimon slumped to the ground unconscious._

The adults were rigid in their seats watching this. "I hate it when I'm right" Indra moaned. The children wanted to comfort their parents, let them know that they had been fine and that the Candlemon were never actually going to hurt them, but it felt wrong somehow to ruin the suspense. So they just either held their parents hands or let themselves be smothered by hugs.

 _The Candlemon continued to waft the 'Sleeping Clover' smoke upwards to reach the taller humans. Tommy, JP and Zoe were all on the ground now, "I can't keep my eyes open" the half Italian girl muttered, "yeah" JP replied. "right" Tommy agreed, before slumping to the ground followed by the other two._

By this point the Himi parents were practically choking their youngest son again. Tommy slapped his fathers arm repeatedly to get them to loosen their hold, "Papa, can't- breathe!" he choked. When his parents noticed this, they immediately let go, causing Tommy to gasp for air, "maybe, I should just _*gasp*_ go over there" he muttered, thinking of moving over to sit with Takuya instead so he wasn't nearly suffocated again.

 _Takuya was the only one still awake, mainly by force of will, but he still looked extremely drowsy, "so you've claimed the Spirit of Agunimon, have you?" the Candlemon Elder exclaimed, "bah! We'll soon shed some light on this!"_

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _"Let's turn up the heat on these Artefact pilfers! Get them Candlemon!" the older Digimon cried. Takuya shook Tommy, trying to wake him, "hey, we can't stay here, come on!" he cried, before looking up and seeing the nearby river. Several Candlemon leapt up and spat small balls of flame from their mouths, "Lava Loogie!" they cried. Half dragging the other with him, Takuya leapt into the water, "dive in!" he cried as they did. The attacks hit the ground where they'd just been standing._

Yumi Himi shrieked "what are you doing! Tommy can't swim!" she cried, nearly hysterical.

 _Tommy flailed in the water, 'I don't know how to swim!' he thought in a panic before loosing his breath. Thankfully Takuya could and he grabbed the small boy, pulling him to the surface._

The young boys parents sighed in relief, but his mother glared slightly at Takuya, "what were you thinking! You could have gotten my baby killed!" she cried. The goggle-wearing boy looked down, "sorry Ma'am, I swear I didn't mean to put Tommy in trouble" he replied remorsefully. Tommy smiled, "he's right Mama, if Takuya hadn't done that we might have gotten hurt even more" the younger boy said. Tommy's father nodded in understanding, but his mother was still frowning, "I understand that you didn't know Tommy couldn't swim and you were trying to get everyone out of danger, but I trust that next time, you wouldn't try something like that Takuya?" Ophanimon asked. The Warrior of Fire shook his head emphatically, "of course not, I see Tommy as a second little brother- no offense Shinya," he began. The youngest of the Kanbara siblings shook his head, "none taken," he said, "I'm glad to have another kid my age to play with" the 10-year-old brown-haired boy replied with a grin, high-fiving the other boy.

"I would never purposely put him in danger, though I admit that the first time we came to this world, I wasn't completely thinking about everyone's safety" Takuya replied, shame-faced. Yumi and Ren Himi frowned, but Cherubimon coughed, "if we could, might we be able to continue with the episode and have conversations during the next break?" he asked. The involved parties looked at each other before turning back to the screen. "Sorry Tommy" Takuya whispered to the youngest of their group. "It's no problem, especially with what happened later" the Ice Warrior replied.

 _"That was a great idea!" Takuya said sarcastically as JP and then Zoe surfaced as well, "I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" the blond girl cried. "Yeah, nice way to wake up, did we really have to jump into the river!?" JP exclaimed indignantly. "Takuya said we had to dive in or we were gonna burn up" Tommy replied. "Oh yeah?" the older boy asked. "Oh, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Takuya exclaimed. "We'll be safe as long as we stay here, I'll bet fire Digimon like Candlemon can't get near the water" Zoe said. "Gues again human!" one of two Candlemon exclaimed as they hopped close to the river, before shooting more attacks at them. "Go under!" Takuya exclaimed as everyone screamed. They dove just in time to avoid both the small fireballs and the Digimon themselves as they hovered overhead. Everyone swam down-river, with Takuya helping Tommy as he swam with his goggles over his eyes._

 _"Find them! Don't let them get away!" another of the Digimon called as they hopped along the river bank. The four children were hidden behind a large rock, watching the lights of the Candle Digimon's flames move around, "where'd they go?!" one of them called, "I don't know, they just disappeared" another replied. "Well they gotta come up sometime, and when they do, we're gonna get em!" a third added. Takuya turned to the others, "I'll distract them, then on my signal, you guys make a break for it!" the goggle-wearing boy ordered. "Some plan" Zoe said, unimpressed, while JP spoke up "hang on a minute Mr President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club, right?" he asked, turning to Zoe. "Yeah, that's right, we're all in this together, so any decisions we make, we make as a team, okay?" the girl asked._

 _Tommy, who had been holding onto a rock turned to the others, "I really wanna help, but I'm too slow, you guys should just go on without me" the little boy said._

"Tommy no!" Yumi cried, while Ren held her hand. Yukata however, looked over at his baby brother in surprise. He had expected the boy to start crying by now and begging to be gotten out of there, but he actually _wanted_ to help, and also suggested he be left behind after recognising that he was a burden on the other kids? The older boy felt his lips quirk up just the tiniest bit, it seemed Tommy really had grown up while he was here, even if this was only the start.

 _Takuya looked down at the younger boy sternly, "that's not an option, if I Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, I can snuff out the Candlemon" he said. "Right Spirit boy, better read your Digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again" JP mocked, remembering how the last time he had tried to Spirit Evolve it hadn't worked the first time, then only lasted for a few minutes the second. "He's right, you shouldn't try to fight alone, you're not very good at it yet" Zoe replied, before getting cut off by JP, "here they come! Duck!" the older boy exclaimed. Everyone did so, hiding under the water again while the Candlemon hopped past, laughing. When the two Digimon were gone, the children re-emerged from under the water. "Thanks for the vote of confidence" Takuya said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, "just get Tommy out of her, okay" he ordered, before diving under the water again._

Yumi sighed in relief and smiled over at the oldest Kanbara boy.

 _"Okay, let's move" JP ordered as the three remaining children turned and began climbing the rock behind them. JP had just managed to reach the top when they were spotted, or so they thought "I see one of them, get him!" the Candlemon exclaimed, causing them to turn to see what was going on. Takuya ran from two of the Digimon, D-Tector in hand. "Lava Loogie!" the two Candlemon cried, both shooting attack at the boy. Takuya turned back in worry, before looking down at the device in his hand, "come on, help me out here!" he exclaimed, pressing the buttons, but aside from making that screeching sound the screen stayed stubbornly blank. As the Digimon shot more attacks at the boy, he lost his grip on his Digivice. "Oh no!" Takuya exclaimed, "my D-Tector!" he cried as it slid a fair distance away. "Takuya!" JP called, as he, Tommy and Zoe watched from the top of the cliff._

 _As the Candlemon got closer, Takuya gained a determined look before leaping forwards and grabbing his Digivice. The Candlemon Elder who was watching with Bokomon and Neemon slumped, still asleep beside him gasped, "what?" he asked. Takuya stood and raised his D-Tector in the air, "Spirit Evolution time!" he cried, as the screen glowed brightly. Takuya then Spirit Evolved into Agunimon to the cheers of his friends._

Shinya cheered as well, "go Takuya! Kick those Digimon's butts!" the 10-year-old exclaimed excitedly.

 _The Candlemon Elder moved forwards, "well I'll be dipped! The brat really is Agunimon!" he exclaimed. Agunimon slammed his hands together and his arms were wreathed in flames, "I summon the Pyro Tornado!" he exclaimed, before shooting fireballs at the Candlemon that tried to attack him. The attack knocked them back slightly, but the two Digimon seemed unharmed, laughing. They shot more fireballs at Agunimon, but the Legendary Warrior blocked them. The Candlemon were revealed to be unharmed, still laughing. "Wha-?" Takuya asked, confused. The other three were still watching the battle, "what's wrong?" Tommy asked. "Fire attacks don't work on Candlemon, he should know that!" Zoe exclaimed._

Takuya scoffed, "right, because I'd of course been to the Digital World before that first time and fought Candlemon before" he replied sarcastically, making Zoe blush in embarrassment. "I just ment- I mean- w-well, why _would_ fire attacks work on a Digimon with a flame on top of their head" she replied, flustered. Kaito Kanbara nodded, it made sense after all, how would his son have known?

 _"Yeah, that wasn't too bright," JP said, "come on, I better get us out of this hole, before we get waxed!" he said, turning to run but slipping on the ice that now was shown to be a few centimetres away from the rock they had just been standing on. He groaned, rubbing his back, "I hate ice-skating" he muttered as Zoe and Tommy moved forwards carefully, "be careful Tommy" the girl said. "I-I-I-I'm trying" the young boy replied, shivering a bit._

Sorcermon smiled, "is this where-" he began, turning to the young boy, cutting off as Tommy smiled and nodded, "mhm!" he said cheerfully. His family looked confused, but the other Legendary Warriors smiled, before turning back to the screen.

 _JP pushed himself up a bit, "wow, I didn't see that before!" he exclaimed in awe, as a huge ice covered cave was shown, "we should be safe from those hot heads in there" Zoe said. Meanwhile the two Candlemon started breathing flames at the struggling Agunimon. He may have been the Warrior of flame, but he had only just started._

 **"Takuya!"** his parents exclaimed together, before Isuzu reached out and pulled her oldest into a hug. The goggle-wearing boy blushed, "mom! Not in front of my friends, I'm fine, okay!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

 _Tommy looked down at his D-Tector, beginning to push the buttons desperately, "please give me a Spirit, I wanna help!" he exclaimed, but his device only made those squealing sounds again._

Yumi held Tommy close to her, "no baby! It's too dangerous, please stay there where it's safe!" she cried. Tommy scowled, but let his mother hug him, since he knew that she was too scared to do anything else at the moment.

 _"Give it up kid, the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors would never give there power to a pipsqueak like you!" JP said._

"JP!" Zoe exclaimed in disbelief. Then Seraphimon spoke up, "the Legendary Warrior Spirits are the ones who choose their wielders. You were all chosen when you arrived in this world on the Trailmon Worm. Tommy Himi would not have been allowed to stay had he not been a host for one of the Spirits" he said. Tommy smiled, he had known that already, but it felt nice to receive confirmation. The older boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "again, sorry about that buddy, I know that I was a jerk to you a lot in the beginning" he apologised. The young boy smiled, "yeah you were, but then you became one of my best friends, so it's fine JP" he replied. JP smiled back, grateful, "thanks Tommy, I mean it" he said.

 _"Looks like it's really up to me" JP said, but his D-Tector only made beeping and squealing sounds as well. "Aw man, I wish this came with a manual!" he sighed in annoyance. "Paraffin Paralyzer!" one of the Candlemon cried as he spun and shot out multiple globs of hot wax at Agunimon, "gah, that hurts!" he exclaimed as he cried out in pain as the hot wax burned him through his armour. Tommy gasped, "ah! Agunimon, hang on!" he exclaimed, as he remembered everything that Takuya had done for him since they'd gotten to this world. As the wax hardened on his body, Agunimon was unable to move, "I can't, I can't move anything!" he said, still struggling against the hardening wax._

 _Tommy suddenly slid down the hill, "h-hang on Takuya I'm coming!" the boy exclaimed._

His mother was now whimpering, "Tommy!" she cried. Her husband had to hold her in his arms to keep her from falling to the floor. Tommy felt awful for worrying his parents, but then he remembered what had happened next.

 _"Tommy no!" Zoe cried, "stop kid!" JP exclaimed. The small boy splashed into the river and began using his hat to scoop and throw water towards the Candlemon, "lights out, ya meanies!" Tommy cried. The Digimon cried out and hopped back to avoid the water. Tommy continued his actions with determination, "I won't be just, a little kid in the way, ever again!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a huge light blue light burst through the icy ground behind Zoe and JP, causing the two of them to turn around with twin gasps, "mama mia!" the half Italian exclaimed. From the light a small Spirit rose, before floating over to Tommy, who stopped throwing water when it stopped in front of him. Suddenly the whole river was frozen, including the parts of the boys shoes that had been submerged in the water, but he didn't seem to notice as he placed his soaking hat back on his head._

 _Around the Spirit formed the translucent figure of a white bear in armour. The small boy gaped at it, "it's a Spirit!" he exclaimed in awe. Pulling his D-Tector out of his pocket, Tommy pointed it at the bear, a light shooting out and hitting it. "Spirit, come to me!" he ordered, as it was drawn into his Digivice. "It is time" Ophanimon said, as the symbol for 'ice' appeared on the D-Tector screen. The image of the Spirit formed on Tommy's Digivice screen. Smiling, Tommy held out his hand, palm facing towards him, as a ring of light encircled it. The boy clashed the ring with his D-Tector, "Execute!" he called, a big happy smile on his face, pulling his hand away "Spirit Evolution!" he cried, the Fractal Code swirling around him as he clothes vanished and the large figure of the Spirit appeared above and behind him. As the pieces of armour encased his small form, Tommy was replaced with a small snow bear wearing a green head guard, a green vest with the Warrior's symbol for 'ice' on his stomach, over the green vest, along with arm guards and green and orange boots._

 _He skied onto the ground, before seemingly dissolving into a pile of snow with eyes. However the snow froze over into ice crystals, the Legendary Warrior shattering the ice as he leapt up happily, giving a victory sign and flashing a huge grin, "Kumamon!" he cried._

Yutaka snorted, " _that's_ your Digimon Spirit? Looks just as useless as you squirt" he muttered. On hearing this Takuya stood up, ready and willing to defend his friend against his older brother, but Tommy raised a hand to stop him, before turning back to the young man, "you're right, Kumamon may not be as powerful as the other Warrier's, but power isn't everything Yutaka- I know I certainly wasn't as powerful as the others even after I got my Human Spirit. But when I worked alongside my friends, then, even as Kumamon, I was able to take down powerful enemies. It doesn't matter how big I was as my Human Spirit, what matters is having the will to fight and protect others no matter what" the boy replied, shocking his family. When had Tommy gotten so- wise? Cherubimon nodded, "well said young Tommy. You are wise beyond your years and much stronger than many Digimon" he said with a smile. Said boy turned and smiled up at the Celestial Digimon, before everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

 _Zoe gasped, "that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "That's impossible!" JP countered._

Ren Himi stared at the boy, "and why is it so impossible for my son to have gotten a Spirit too, young man?" he asked with a slight glare. JP turned red and felt even guiltier for how he had treated his youngest friend in the beginning of their adventures, "it's not, sorry sir" the older boy replied. Satisfied, the father turned back to the screen to watch more of the "show". JP sunk in his seat, _'why did I have to be such a jerk back then! No wonder I never had any real friends until I met Takuya and the others!'_ he thought guiltily.

 _Agunimon gaped, 'it's Tommy' he thought. "Yay!" Neemon cheered. "What in the blazes!" The Elder Candlemon asked in confusion. Bokomon looked through his book, before looking back up at the little boy turned Digimon, "ah! It is! It's Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice!" he confirmed. Kumamon stepped purposefully and easily over the frozen river, not showing a sign of slipping as he had before as Tommy, "time to teach you bullies a lesson!" he exclaimed. Suddenly the ice bear Digimon was in the air and to drew in a huge breath, "Crystal Freeze!" he exclaimed as he blew out a strong icy wind that froze the Candlemon it had come into contact with. Another Candlemon moved closer to him, "hey there Teddy Bear, you want a playmate?" he asked, before spinning into a huge tornado of fire that turned into Fractal Code, indicating that the Digimon was Digivolving._

"This doesn't look good" Isuzu muttered, worried for her son and the Warrior of Ice. Her husband placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

 _When the Data dissipated, a Digimon that looked remarkably like Sorcermon replaced the Candlemon, floating in the air. The only differences were the darker colour scheme for the clothes, the sun topped staff and brown-red hair that peeked out from under his hat. The Digimon landed on the ground, Bokomon's voice could be heard, "Wizardmon. This mysterious champion level Digimon can make you disappear! With his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks" he explained. Kumamon took a deep breath and used his "Crystal freeze" attack again. But Wizardmon dodged the attack and struck out with a harsh kick to the Warrior's chest, "take off teddy!" he called, knocking the Ice Digimon down, where he bounced across the ground before coming to rest on his stomach. He glared up at the Champion level. "Kumamon!" Agunimon called, worried about the young boy._

Tommy's mother whimpered, "please be careful baby" she pleaded. "I'm okay Mama, Wizardmon was a tough opponent, but we beat him together" her son replied. Takuya nodded with a grin, "heck yeah we did! You were awesome by the way for it being your first time as Kumamon" the older boy exclaimed. Tommy smiled slightly. Oryxmon nodded, "I'm sure you did a good job, considering the circumstances Tommy" the goat-like Digimon added. The Warrior of Ice grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "thanks you guys" he replied.

 _Wizardmon laughed, "looks like the great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy build-up!" he mocked. "How 'bout a little Magical Game, ta ta!" the Wizard Digimon said, before vanishing before their eyes, and Agunimon finally managed to break free of the wax. Kumamon pushed himself up slightly, "that was weird" he said. Agunimon looked around frantically for his Champion level opponent, as, invisible, Wizardmon laughed again. "Up here!" he called as the barely seen silhouette of the wizard Digimon could be seen leaping into air. "I know, let's play catch!" Wizardmon called, shooting a bolt of lightning at the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon dodged the attacks, as his opponent landed on the ground, becoming visible again. He raised his staff, "not bad, Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve!" Wizardmon exclaimed, creating copies of himself._

"Oh, please be careful you two!" Takuya's mother cried, worried around the two boys.

 _"Too bad, you're going to loose! No matter which Wizardmon you choose!" he said._

Sorcermon face-palmed, "urgh, I can't believe that we belong to the same Digimon family!" he muttered in embarrassment. Thankfully for him, he spoke quietly enough that no one heard him over the episode.

 _Zoe gasped, "which_ _ **is**_ _the real Wizardmon?" JP asked. "They all look the same to me!" Zoe said in fear for the two boys. "Agunimon, don't you see! All these Wizardmon are me! We all look real because we are, just try to run, you won't get far!" Wizardmon called._

The white-mage Digimon felt like banging his head against the wall in complete and utter humiliation. _Why oh why_ did this idiot have to destroy the reputation of all of the Digimon from Witchelny! Seraphimon noticed his friend's discomfort, but knew that he would just have to jet through it by watching the episodes.

 _"This is just a game, only one is real and I'm gonna find it!" Agunimon exclaimed with conviction. "Every warrior must fall, your time is up, Electro Sqaull!" Wizardmon exclaimed, all of the copies shooting electricity at him from their staffs. Thankfully Aguinimon managed to dodge the attacks by jumping into the air. Back on the ground Kumamon was kneeling in the only shadow on the ground.  
"Agunimon! Look down here! Only one of them has a shadow!" the small bear Legendary Warrior called. "Thanks!" the flame Warrior replied, "game's over!" the Digimon cried, kneeing the original Wizardmon hard enough to cause his Fractal Code to appear. "I never did believe in magic" Agunimon muttered. "Here's a trick for ya!" he called, as he began to purify Wizardmon's Fractal Code. "Fractal Code Digitize!" he called, as Wizardmon reverted back into Candlemon. _

_Zoe and JP began to cheer from the top of the cliff. Agunimon reached down and helped Kumamon to his feet, "ah! Thanks Agunimon!" the small Warrior said gratefully. "No, thank you, you're one brave little bear!" the Flame Warrior replied. Kumamon smiled and laughed._

Takuya and Tommy's parents breathed a sigh of relief, "while I do agree that I'm proud of how brave you were as well, I still want you to b a bit more careful next time Tommy, okay?" his mother asked. "And the same goes for you too Takuya- I understand that you're this powerful Warrior Digimon, but you don't have to do everything by yourself, especially when it ends up getting you hurt, okay?" Isuzu asked. Her oldest son smiled, "don't worry, I grew up a lot on these adventures and I promise that I learned my lesson about being careful about who I fight" the goggle-wearing boy replied. After that, the group agreed to finish the episode before having lunch.

 _"Well, I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all!" a Candlemon exclaimed. The Candlemon Elder stepped up, "yes, I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself" he said, as both Digimon released their hold on the Warriors Spirits and returned to being human again._

"What!? _That's_ the reason they attacked innocent children! Seriously! Are they _crazy!?_ Someone could have been seriously hurt! Why couldn't they just _ask_ Takuya to Spirit Evolve or whatever it's called if they wanted proof! Instead of nearly killing our children! cosa diavolo c'è che non va in loro?!" Aroura Orimoto ranted in Japanese and Italian. Many other parents and children sweat-dropped at the sight.

 _"You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors my young human friends! Takuya," the boy gave a thumbs up, "and little Tommy! You two have truly honered the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon, I salute you both!" The Candlemon Elder exclaimed, while Tommy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck._

 ** _ḐḞ_**

 _The children and Bokomon and Neemon stood before the Candlemon Elder and two other Candlemon, "I'm afraid I owe you all an apology." He placed his hand on his head, "the truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure, I'm sorry we didn't trust you" the old Digimon explained. "So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked incredulously. "That pretty much Stinks, you're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!" Takuya exclaimed, angry and indignant. The Elder laughed, "I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry" he replied. Takuya pressed a button on his D-Tector, "Fractal Code, rendered" a voice said from it, as the Fractal Code that he had scanned as Agunimon emerged from the device and flowed into the air. Everyone gasped, "Wizardmon had the Code!" Bokomon exclaimed as the bridge with the Trailmon tracks reformed._

 _Everyone looked up at the new bridge, "Wizardmon held within him the Fractal Code for the bridge, which protected our village from evil Digimon." The Elder explained, before he turned to look at the human children, "young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission, to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey" the Elder Candlemon explained. JP looked up at the tracks, "uh, maybe we should think about this guy's, there's still time to go home" he said nervously. Zoe giggled, "your just jealous because Tommy found his inner Digimon and you haven't yet" she teased. JP turned to look at the girl, "why would I even care about that, shorty can have it. It's just that bein' here is like working" the older boy replied. Takuya laughed, "we all know how you feel about that!" he teased, making everyone laugh. "Very funny" JP replied as a Trailmon crossed the bridge. Koji was shown to be riding on it alone._

"I was wondering when we would see you again" his Step-mother said with a smile. "I was wondering where you were as well" Koichi added. Koji shifted awkwardly, "I just wasn't up for being around other people much at that point" the long-haired twin muttered.

 _"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge!" Takuya exclaimed, 'I wonder if he's going to the Forrest Terminal too?' he thought as the Train Digimon disappeared from sight._

 _"That could have been a serious meltdown. Hopefully the dream team's on the right track now. We'll see, on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!"_

As the ending credits played, the families of the Warriors fell into discussion about what they had seen in the episode and what they thought of their children's adventures so far. "Well, I'm not sure I want to let Tommy keep spending time with these older children! He's been in danger multiple times already and only a day had passed for them at that point!" Tommy's mother exclaimed, upset. "But it was Tommy who helped Takuya defeat that Wizardmon Digimon in the end! And besides, don't you remember what he said at the beginning of that episode?" her husband countered. "He was doing all of that for us! To become stronger so that we wouldn't _have_ to worry! I know you're worried about him dear, but he's become stronger for his experiences in this world.

Let's have some faith in our son, okay dear?" Ren replied to his distraught wife. Yumi looked conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted to grab her youngest and run back to those 'Trailmon' things and demand that they be taken home. But on the other hand, her baby oy had changed and grown so much because of his time here, and another part of her wanted to stay and watch how he grew. Looking around at all the expectant children, and Tommy's determined face, she sighed and sat back down, "okay, I'll, I'll stay. I'll try to watch these videos. But if something too dangerous happens to Tommy in them, I'll at least be leaving the room" she muttered.

Cherubimon nodded and spoke in his deep rumbling voice, "we understand completely ma'am, rest assured that none of us will try to stop you if you feel that you need a break" he replied. Seraphimon nodded as well, "now, onto the next".

To Be Continued


End file.
